Lacerta
by justsomeone131
Summary: A quinta guerra mundial se iniciara em 2998 e no mundo havia cerca de 12 bilhões de pessoas. Após 7 anos de guerra a população mundial fora resumida a meros 200 milhões de pessoas e o mundo se dividira em quatro áreas habitáveis. Isso forá em 3005 e a população restante estava devastada, agora após mais de 1 milênio o mundo se reerguia. Seja bem-vindo a 4013 DC
1. Chapter 1

O mundo, o nosso mundo, sempre passou por mudanças é óbvio, mas existem aquelas que foram mais marcantes. E todas elas tiveram básicamente a mesma causa. Dinheiro.

As guerras, a fome, a pressa… tudo isso sempre teve como causa o dinheiro fosse o seu excesso ou a sua falta, mas acima de tudo era a sua ganância por mais.

Uma curiosidade ou apenas um pensamento: O Meridiano de Greenwich fora traçado encima da Inglaterra, o primeiro país a fazer a Revolução Industrial, o primeiro país a entrar no capitalismo. O primeiro a dizer que tempo é dinheiro.

Tempo é dinheiro. Quantas vezes você já ouviu isso? Dinheiro fora criado como forma de troca, no início era por sal, depois por metais preciosos e por fim pelo papel moeda. Este último durara por anos, séculos e até milênios.

Tempo.

Mas isso foi no passado. O mundo passara por cinco grandes guerras desde então ou teria sido apenas uma grande guerra com quatro intervalos entre elas?

Bem, isso não é importante saber… na verdade o que se deve saber são as consequencias da guerra.

Após o derradeiro final do combate onde praticamente todas as grandes nações do mundo estavam econômicamente fálidas a ONU veio com uma solução. O dinheiro deixaria de existir e o que serveria como troca seria o tempo.

A batalha deixara um rastro e o seu rastro foram partes do mundo inabitáveis devido as bombas de destruição em massa. A população mundial que no ano de 2998 era de 12 bilhões de pessoas fora reduzida a um pouco mais de 200 milhões no ano de 3005, o ano em que a guerra finalmente teve o seu fim.

Para colocar o plano da ONU em prática fora criada uma corporação responsável em manter a ordem no que restou do mundo. Corporação esta denomidada Fundação Libertatem. Enquanto a própria Organização das Nações Unidas tomou conta dos "governos" mundiais. Bem, isso foi em 3005 há mais de um milênio.

Bem-vindos a 4013 DC.

Bem-vindos a Lacerta.


	2. Chapter 2

O homem loiro estava sentado confortavelmente contra o banco de couro, seus dedos longos e grossos manuseavam hábilmente um aparelho fino e transparente, as noticias do dia. A luz solar entrava pelo teto de vidro do carro de ultima geração, os lábios grossos assoviavam descontraidamente antes dele coçar o queixo cheio de pêlos curtos.

O carro estacionou e ele rapidamente soltou o cinto empurrando a porta do carro para cima adentrando no apartamento amplo.

– Bom dia Lacerta. – Cumprimentou com sua voz grossa. – Café, por favor.

Deixou o jornal eletrônico que estava lendo sobre a bancada.

– _Bom dia senhor Pettyfer, café com creme e um toque de canela._ – A voz macia e masculina preencheu o cômodo.

O homem se adiantou pelo piso de madeira até a cozinha. A caneca estava fumegando a sua espera, a pegou aspirando o cheiro gostoso.

– Bom dia. – A voz suave invadiu a cozinha.

O homem sorveu um gole se virando para a mulher. Os cabelos loiros batiam na altura dos ombros, ela era alta e possuia belos olhos verdes, colocava um casaco escuro sobre a camisa social.

– Pronta? – O homem perguntou abaixando a caneca.

– E alguém alguma vez esteve pronto para encontrar o meu pai? – Roubou a caneca tomando alguns goles.

– Não. – Ele retrucou. – Você viu os jornais?

– Sim, eu dei uma olhada. – Retrucou pousando a caneca no balcão. – Papai estará insuportavel.

– Mal posso esperar. – O homem suspirou recuperando a caneca.

– Lacerta. – A mulher chamou calmamente. – Faça uma analise completa dos nossos principais projetos e me atualize até a hora de sairmos do café com meus pais.

– _É claro senhora, tenha um bom encontro com seus pais._ – A voz macia respondeu antes de acrescentar. – _Se me permite está particularmente bonita nesta manhã e seus pais irão odiar a sua roupa. Meus parabéns, senhorita._

A loira soltou uma risada baixa.

– Hey e eu? – O homem se indignou. – Não estou bonito? Eles não vão odiar a minha barba? Deixei de fazer a barba por três dias só pra hoje.

– _Eles odiaram a sua barba senhor._ – A voz respondeu entediada.

Quinn soltou uma risada alta diante da indignação do homem.

– Às vezes acho que ele me odeia. – Reclamou olhando para a loira.

– Ele te adora só é implicante. – Tentou apaziguar. – Vamos não queremos nos atrasar.

Os corredores apinhados de gente, suas vozes se misturando em vários idiomas. O cheiro de café no ar junto com os passos que iam e vinham.

As duas mulheres sentadas lado a lado naquela sala ampla com móveis confortáveis de alguém que batalhou para chegar naquela posição. Elas olhavam a movimentação no corredor, sempre tinha alguém correndo para chegar a algum lugar.

O homem alto e magro entrou na sala, vestia seu terno negro e bem cortado, os olhos azuis astutos, a careca que brilhava suavemente.

– Tenho um trabalho para as duas. – Sua voz tinha um toque de sotaque desconhecido.

– E o que é dessa vez? – A mulher de pele queimada retrucou fazendo pouco caso, seus traços latinos evidenciados.

– Talvez um atentado. – Ele se sentou atrás da mesa jogando o corpo contra a poltrona de couro. – Devemos interceptar.

– E eu achando que era esse o nosso trabalho. – A latina suspirou fazendo pouco caso.

– Santana. – Ele ergueu os olhos azuis afiados como se desafiasse a mulher a falar mais alguma coisa, a morena apenas se retraiu. – Ótimo, agora peguem a pasta e sumam da minha frente.

A mulher que até então havia se mantido calada se levantou, seus traços mais suaves, a pele mais branda e as linhas expressivas evidenciavam sua etnia judaica. Os dedos roçaram na pasta e pararam ao ler o nome escrito.

– Lacerta? – A voz firme. – Isso é sério?

– Muito sério. – Ele desviou o olhar para ela.

Saiu da sala se enfiando no primeiro cubículo vazio que encontrou, seus olhos revistaram os arquivos rapidamente. Seu coração acelerado enquanto virava as páginas rapidamente.

– Relaxa. – Ouviu a voz da latina próxima ao seu ouvido. – Respira Rachel.

– Você tem noção de quanto tempo eu não…

– Cinco anos. – Completou, pousou a mão sobre o ombro dando um aperto firme. – Vamos temos que ir logo.

Os empregados se reuniam na entrada da casa, a arquitetura era antiga e a residência se situava em um dos bairros mais seletivos do 1º distrito. Os dois se aproximavam da porta sentindo o sangue ir gelando aos poucos.

– Lucy! Alex! – Olharam na direção da escadaria principal que levava para a parte central da casa. – Estão atrasados.

A senhora loira e esguia, sua expressão plácida contrastava com os olhos azuis fumegantes. O vestido que trajava era recatado e os cabelos loiros presos em um apertado coque, a pele pálida e bem cuidada não evidenciava sua idade.

Os dois parados no patamar inferior ficaram tensos enquanto retiravam seus casacos e entregavam a empregada mais próxima.

– Perdoe o nosso atraso. – O homem sorriu galante antes de galgar os degrais até a mulher. – A senhora está linda senhora Fabray.

– E você precisando de um barbeador. – Lhe olhou severamente antes de encarar a filha que subia calmamente. – E você não tinha roupas mais femininas para vestir?

– Também estava com saudades mamãe. – Quinn respondeu entediada.

– Não me venha com gracinhas. – A mulher ergueu um dedo ameaçadoramente. – Sou sua mãe então me respeite.

– Desculpe mamãe. – Murmurou apertando a mandibula.

Assim que a senhora Fabray se virou para subir os poucos degrais que havia descido, Alex se virou para Quinn e fez um sinal com as mãos pedindo para que ela mantesse a calma.

A sala de jantar era suntuosa e já era ocupada por três pessoas que mantinham seus pratos intocados.

Uma mulher na faixa dos 29 anos, ela se chamava Frannie Fabray. Cabelos loiros que se ondulavam nas pontas e olhos azuis frios e intransponíveis. Era a menina dos olhos da mãe, obediente e bem quista diante da sociedade, prendada nos afazeres da casa estava a espera de um bom marido para sustenta-la. Curiosamente seu alvo preferido era o sócio de sua irmã.

O rapaz ao seu lado trajava o uniforme do Instituto onde estudava, alto e forte Benjamin Fabray ansiava por entrar a serviço da Fundação. Os cabelos loiros escurecidos estavam curtos em estilo militar e os olhos verdes brilharam ao ver sua segunda irmã mais velha. Ele tinha uma predileção pela irmã rebelde.

A mais nova era Alexie Fabray e iria completar seus 15 anos em poucas semanas, estava ansiosa pela festa que o pai havia lhe prometido. Já começara a ser domada pela mãe que ia aos poucos podando seu sonho de ser dançarina.

Como Quinn Fabray saira tão diferente do resto de sua família? A resposta era simples… seus avós.

Quando pequena Quinn fora diagnosticada com uma certa doença que lhe causava e ainda causa dores constantes. Os médicos aconselharam seus pais a irem morar em um lugar mais quente, mas seu pai na época aspirava uma boa posição na Fundação. Fora mais prático mandar a menina ir morar com seus avós, só não esperava que ele dessem uma criação tão "liberal" a sua filha.

Russel Fabray era um homem rígido e tradicional. Diretor-chefe da Fundação Libertatem era um homem respeitado nos cinco distritos da Área 1. Seus cabelos loiros e seus olhos verdes intimidavam qualquer um em qualquer lugar.

O mundo se dividira em quatro áreas hábitaveis a Área 1(A1) se situava no meio do que um dia fora os EUA, mas especificamente no Texas. A Área 2(A2) no que restara da Europa, na antiga Rússia. A Área 3(A3) na Ásia onde se localizava a Mongólia. E a última seria a Área 4(A4) era em Sidney a única parte da Austrália que restara.

Cada área se dividia em 5 distritos e estes eram divididos pelo tempo, é óbvio que o 1º distrito possuia mais tempo corrente do que o 5º.

A mãe ocupava a cadeira vazia ao lado da cabeceira da mesa, de frente para a filha mais velha, deixando Alex e Quinn se sentarem nas cadeiras vazias ao seu lado de frente para os outros dois Fabray. Esperaram em silencio por alguns minutos antes da porta ser aberta e por ela entrar um homem, Russel Fabray, apoiado em sua bengala.

– Bom dia. – A voz grossa e baixa.

– Bom dia, senhor. – Responderam em coro.

Russel ocupou a cabeceira e esperou a esposa lhe servir. Assim que tomou o primeiro gole de café seus filhos, sua mulher e Alex puderam se servir. Comiam em silencio com movimentos metódicos e sempre sem levantar os olhos do próprio prato. A opressão era tanta que os empregados tentavam se fundir a parede.

Quinn levou a mão ao bolso da calça e puxou um pequeno e fino porta-lâminas. Abriu e retirou uma fina lâmina gelatinosa quase transparente, a colou contra o céu da boca a sentindo dissolver imediatamente. Um gole de suco para tirar o gosto estranho da boca.

– Ainda com dores, Lucy? – Russel perguntou sem erguer os olhos.

– Algumas. – Quinn respondeu, odiava ser chamada pelo primeiro nome.

– Hn… - O homem retrucou. – E você Alex? Qual o problema com o seu barbeador?

– Eu peço desculpas senhor Fabray, mas eu não tive tempo de me barbear. – Alex falou em obdiência.

– Faça a barba. – Se acomodou na cadeira. – Você precisa de uma boa mulher para cuidar de você. É isso que você precisa.

Alex conteve o rolar de olhos, sempre era a mesma conversa. Russel iria empurrar Frannie para ele, e quando ele sorrisse e desconversa-se educamente o Fabray iria insinuar que Quinn iria lhe assegurar a totalidade da empresa e que o lugar de mulher era em casa. Russel Fabray não era um homem acostumado a receber recusas. Era sempre um jogo de cartas marcadas em cada café da manhã com eles.

Alex arrumava o paletó enquanto Quinn recebia mais alguns conselhos da mãe. A loira se aproximou com os olhos semi-cerrados.

– Porque nós ainda tomamos café com eles uma vez por semana? – Murmurou para o homem apertando a ponte do nariz, uma pontada dolorosa cruzava o centro de sua cabeça.

– Porque são seus pais e seria muito estranho tomarmos café no cemitério com os meus. – Alex respondeu vendo os dois Fabray's mais novos saírem da casa. – E porque você ama essa parte.

Quinn se virou para ver os irmãos se aproximando com sorrisos tímidos identicos.

– Hey vocês seus montrinhos. – Beijou a testa de Alexi que já estava quase do seu tamanho e em seguida abraçou Benjamin. – Estão bem?

– Sim. – O rapaz respondeu calmo e seguro.

– Ótimo. – Segurou o queixo do irmão. – Estou vendo 3 fios de barba.

– Você faz essa piada há quase 3 anos. – Resmungou.

– E você? Preciso mandar o Alex ameaçar alguns namoradinhos? – Perguntou a irmã.

– Não, nenhum namoradinho.

– Namoradinha?

– Nem namoradinha. – A garota rolou os olhos.

– Hn… - Estendeu o casaco para Alex antes de dobrar as mangas da camisa de botão. – Vocês estão guardando direito?

Os dois acenaram veementemente com a cabeça. Quinn estendeu o antebraço direito para a irmã. a parte superior da pele fora tatuada com o lagarto tribal, enquanto olhava para o braço esquerdo.

Havia 16 dígitos em seu braço direito e ele dizia o seguinte 1:104:03:7:11:3:23:50:20 em contagem regressiva. Era o quanto de tempo Quinn tinha disponível para gastar, fora o que ela tinha armazenado. A contagem era simples, utilizando o próprio tempo que Quinn tinha deve se ler da esquerda para a direita.

1 – Milênio

104 – Séculos

03 – Décadas

7 – Anos

11 – Meses

3 – Semanas

23 – Horas

50 – Minutos

20 – Segundos

Alexi segurava um pequeno aparelho que Quinn havia desenvolvido era uma espécie de meia pulseira de aço. Encaixou embaixo do pulso de Quinn.

– Pronto 1 ano para a sua poupança. – Piscou para a irmã antes de estender o antebraço para o irmão. – Pegue 1 ano você também.

Era bem simples. Quinn dava aos irmãos uma quantia de tempo que eles armazenavam em pulseiras, que Quinn havia desenvolvido, chamadas APT(Armazenagem Provisória de Tempo). Eles só poderiam usar o tempo da pulseira ou o 1 ano que estava em seus braços quando completassem os 18 anos. Benjamin juntava o tempo para ter seu próprio apartamento enquanto Alexi esperava ter o suficiente para a única Academia de Artes que tentava a trancos e barrancos se manter naquele novo mundo, ela se encontrava localizada na A2.

– Se comportem e até semana que vem. – Beijou os dois que logo correram para onde o motorista os esperava para leva-los ao colégio.

– É sério o teu pai vai te matar quando descobrir. – Alex abriu a porta para ela entrar.

– Mal posso esperar. – Murmurou com um leve sorriso debochado nos lábios.

O tráfego era rápido e intenso, estavam na pista superior. Quinn olhava alguns dos relatórios que Lacerta havia lhe enviado.

– Nossa área de robótica está atrasada. – Murmurou. – Qual o problema?

– Não é a área de robótica em si. – Alex respondeu. – É a biotecnologia em conjunto com a robótica.

– Achei que estivessemos adiantados com os corpos sintéticos. – Quinn murmurou.

– Parece que arranjaram um problema em um lote e tiveram que recomeçar do zero, isso atrasou os pedidos. – Alex murmurou olhando pelo retrovisor. – Me explica de novo porque criamos essa área?

– Porque é técnologia.

– Posso estar ficando louco, mas tem um carro nos seguindo. – Tencionou o maxilar, seus olhos azuis conferiram novamente o retrovisor.

Quinn se virou no banco, viu o carro que aparentemente os seguia.

– Não seja paranóico. – Resmungou. – Vamos logo para a emp


	3. Chapter 3

Abriu os olhos piscando algumas vezes para limpar a visão. Seu corpo estava dormente, ela não conseguia sentir os próprios dedos.

– Volte a dormir. - Ouviu a voz de Alex, virou a cabeça tentando focaliza-lo.

– O que aconteceu? - Murmurou sentindo a cabeça rodar, parou um momento tomando ciência do próprio corpo. - Não sinto dor.

– Você tomou algum composto que eu não sei pronunciar o nome. - Alex deu de ombros, Quinn ainda não conseguia focalizar o homem. - Vamos apenas dizer que aquela espuma de segurança que você insistiu que eu esperasse ser testada antes de instalar no carro... passou em todos os testes incluindo naquele de salvar as nossas vidas.

– Que? - Piscou sentindo as pálpebras colarem.

– Dorme. - Alex se curvou sobre ela. - Apenas durma.

Assentiu com os olhos já fechados, a última coisa que ouviu foi:

– E me perdoe, mas ela está aqui.

Rachel estava atrás de um vidro olhando a interação dos dois, seus braços cruzados se apertavam.

– Ela acordou? - Santana apareceu segurando um copo de café.

– Acordou e voltou a dormir. - Respondeu friamente.

Santana rolou os olhos impaciente.

– Ela só está aqui porque estava sem o cinto. - Tomou um gole de café. - Estão procurando o carro que os perseguiu.

– E?

– Sumiu por volta do distrito 4.

Rachel soltou um suspiro irritado, seu maxilar tencionou e a veia de seu pescoço saltou quase um dedo.

– Olhei o histórico médico dela. - Santana mantinha os olhos fixos nas duas pessoas atrás do vidro. - Não te julgo. Eu também teria ido embora.

– Pegue uma equipe e se certifique que as casas e a empresa estão seguras. - A voz fria e monótona saiu pelos lábios da Berry.

– Só estou dizendo que…

– Não preciso que você entenda nada. - Virou o rosto para ela. - Não tem nada para ser entendido.

– Você foi embora. - A latina bebericou o café ignorando o olhar assassino.

– Não é da sua conta. - A voz saiu truncada por entre os dentes.

– É da conta dela. - Indicou o vidro com o queixo. - E isso pode atrapalhar o nosso trabalho.

– Eu lhe dei uma ordem. - Rachel rosnou.

– E eu vou dar um conselho. - Deu as costas indo para a porta. - Se resolva com ela antes que isso nos atrapalhe e a ponha em risco.

Rachel ergueu o queixo aprumando os ombros. Deu meia volta para o lado oposto da sala andando até a porta escondida, sua mão encontrou a maçaneta fria, mas ela hesitou. Seus olhos queimavam a madeira. Soltou a maçaneta e voltou para a posição anterior.

**_A rua estava vazia, o sol tinha acabado de nascer. O distrito 3 era uma zona estritamente residencial, suas ruas asfaltadas e os gramados das casas sempre verdes e bem cuidados. Era uma réplica perfeita de um subúrbio que se via nos filmes antigos._**

**_O quarto era quente e cheio pelos gemidos que reverberavam nas paredes. A mulher na cama tinha os cabelos escuros espalhados pelos travesseiros enquanto sua mão direita se agarrava aos lençóis enquanto a esquerda entrava pelas cobertas se agarrando a cabeça que fazia um trabalho tão bom entre as suas pernas. A morena mordeu o lábio inferior soltando um gemido longo, a respiração rasa mal inflava os seus pulmões. A cabeleireira loira surgiu beijando os seios da Berry e o pescoço._**

**_– Bom dia. - Quinn sussurrou beijando o queixo antes de lhe dar um selinho._**

**_– Isso… - Rachel parou correndo a língua pelos lábios secos. – Unhum…_**

**_Quinn lhe mordeu o lábio o sugando suavemente piscando um dos olhos verdes._**

**_– Me acorde assim, sempre que quiser. - Rachel a abraçou pela cintura, ouviu a risada rouca antes de examinar mais atentamente o rosto de Quinn. - Você dormiu essa noite?_**

**_– Não. - Murmurou com um suspiro a beijando na boca mais uma vez. - Estou ligada de mais pra dormir._**

**_– Amor… - Acariciou os cabelos claros. - Sentiu dor?_**

**_– O de sempre. - Se aconchegou contra o pescoço moreno. - Não se preocupe com isso._**

**_– É claro que eu me preocupo o inverno está chegando. - Beijou a testa pálida._**

**_– Vamos pensar nisso quando ele chegar. - Quinn se ergueu com os braços pronta para se levantar da cama._**

**_– Durma um pouco. - Rachel sussurrou._**

**_– Não posso, tenho que encontrar o Alex para concluirmos um trabalho. – A beijou mais uma vez antes de se levantar._**

**_– Gostei da visão. – Rachel sorriu vendo a loira ir para o banheiro completamente nua._**

**_– Que bom porque ela é toda sua. – Parou na porta com um sorriso sacana nos lábios. – Vem tomar banho comigo?_**

**_Rachel encheu a caneca de café observando Quinn entrar pegando a jarra d'água e um copo vazio._**

**_– Sem café da manhã? – Observou a loira encher o copo e tomar um comprimido._**

**_– Sem fome. – Beijou a morena nos lábios._**

**_– Dor?_**

**_– Apenas um incomodo. – Deu de ombros. – Amor é sério não se preocupa com isso._**

**_– Quinn…_**

**_– Estou bem. – A segurou pelo rosto. – Nos encontramos no jantar?_**

**_– É claro amor. – Retrucou vendo a loira sair, murmurou mais baixo. – É claro._**

**_Quinn empurrou a porta de casa, estava um breu. Checou o celular e não viu nada, sua cabeça latejava. Ligou a luz da sala e viu um sinal no plasma embutido a parede, se aproximou tocando o sinal com os dedos._**

**_– Oi. – A voz de Rachel preencheu o cômodo. – Me desculpe, mas não da mais. Não posso ficar, não posso continuar com você. Me desculpe._**

**_Quinn se sentou no sofá a dor de cabeça aumentou drásticamente._**

Abriu os olhos sentindo a pontada entre seus olhos, parece que o composto milagroso já perdia o efeito. O quarto estava escuro e Alex não estava mais presente, olhou em volta se deparando com a silhueta feminina recortada contra a janela, ela reconheceria aqueles cabelos e o formato daquele corpo em qualquer lugar e não era necessario o perfume que invadia o ambiente. Como se tivesse sentido a mulher virou o rosto para onde Quinn estava.

– Boa noite senhorita Fabray. – Falou em voz baixa se virando para ela. – A senhorita e o senhor Pettyfer sofreram um acidente causado por uma perseguição, já estamos a procura dos individuos, mas por medida de precaução os senhores permaneceram sobre a proteção da Fundação por tempo indeterminado. Existe algo que eu possa fazer pela senhorita?

– Ir embora. – Quinn respondeu se ajeitando contra o travesseiro, seus olhos passaram a encarar o teto.

Rachel se aproximou um pouco mais parando ao lado da loira, sem hesitar colocou uma mexa dos cabelos claros para trás da orelha. Quinn puxou o rosto para longe do toque o que fez a morena suspirar pesadamente.

– Já tem tempo. – Rachel começou pausadamente, escolhendo bem as palavras.

– 5 anos, 4 meses e 18 dias, mas quem está contando? – Ironizou fechando os olhos, tentou se fazer confortável contra os travesseiros.

– Você esqueceu às 16h e os 9mins. – Rachel respondeu fazendo a loira abrir os olhos verdes. – Você não foi a única que se machucou Quinn.

– Engraçado por que se eu bem me lembro quem foi embora foi você. – Tentou se levantar, mas soltou um gemido, Rachel pousou a mão em seu ombro forçando-a a permanecer deitada.

– Olha, nós vamos discutir o passado ou você vai me ajudar a descobrir quem armou pra você? – Rachel apertou a ponte do nariz sentindo uma dor de cabeça distante.

– Na verdade eu quero continuar nesse assunto. – Quinn sorriu mais uma vez irônica. – Me diga Rachel como você se machucou?

– Quinn…

– Não, me diz como você se machucou. – Quinn a cortou seu rosto começando a ficar rosado. – Me diz como Rachel.

– Chega. – Sua voz vacilou por meio segundo. – Movemos você para um dos hospitais da Fundação, já mandei executar uma varredura nas suas casas e na empresa.

– Se você quer falar do acidente é melhor conversar com o Alex. – Retrucou amargamente. – Agora saia.

Afastou-se indo até a porta parou já com a mão na maçaneta.

– O seu pai nunca te disse não é? – Rachel perguntou ainda olhando para a madeira, recebeu o silencio como a sua resposta. – É claro que ele não te disse.

Alex se sentou na cadeira do escritório, rapidamente ligou o computador.

– Bom dia Lacerta. –Cumprimentou correndo as mãos pelos cabelos desalinhados. – Faça uma varredura dos nossos sistemas a procura de qualquer minima intereferencia.

_– É claro senhor Pettyfer._ – A voz sempre macia e alerta.

Alex girou na cadeira indo pegar um café quando a cafeteira apitou avisando que estava pronto. Soltou um gemido tomando tudo de um gole só, sua garganta ardeu, mas ignorou as lágrimas em seus olhos.

– Porra. – Resmungou batendo a caneca ao lado da cafeteira bateu a porta do armário.

Afastou-se se movendo pela sala, tocou um painel que se abriu revelando um armário. Puxou a camisa para fora do corpo e pegando uma limpa em troca, se afastou abotoando a roupa passou os olhos em volta.

A sala desarrumada como quando tinha deixado antes de sair a dois dias atrás, o apartamento

localizado na área nobre do Distrito 1, a sala ampla funcionava como o escritório e o quarto.

_– Senhor, está tudo na mais perfeita ordem._ – Lacerta concluiu a analise.

– Ótimo. Você pode me dizer algo sobre as agentes?

–_ Sim senhor._

– Então me diga algo. – Alex pegou dois pequenos aparelhos em forma de cubos de uma gaveta, os jogou pela mesa e na sua frente apareceu uma lista longa de códigos, começou a examina-los.

–_ Santana Lopez formada em medicina pela faculdade do Distrito1 na A4, exerceu a profissão por dois anos durante uma missão de resgate na extinta África. Foi contratada pela Fundação quando se voluntariou a ir ao exército tratar dos soldados da A1._

– E qual a sua posição dentro da Fundação? – Alex pressionou a tela selecionando um código, moveu o dedo até que o código aparecesse na tela do seu computador.

– _É respeitada e tem a fama de ser fria durante a ação de combate._

– Vida pessoal?

–_ Não possui._

– Como é? – Alex parou o que estava fazendo.

– _Ela não possui vida pessoal, se limita a sair com algumas mulheres, mas nunca se identifica e nunca as reencontra._

– Mulheres?

– _Sim senhor._

– E a agente Berry?

_– Tentou entrar para o Centro de Artes de Moscou, mas não foi selecionada, fora requisitada pela Fundação por indicação pessoal de um grande nome de lá de dentro._

– Quem?

_– Não consegui descobrir senhor._

– Posição na Fundação?

_– Ela é de alto escalão, só sai nas missões que realmente interessam a Fundação, quanto a sua vida pessoal também é considerada inexistente._

– Quinn já viu isso? – Encostou-se na cadeira entrelaçando os dedos na frente do rosto másculo.

–_ Sim, senhor._

Quinn terminava de prender as botas antes de se levantar e pegar a camisa que havia sido limpa e passada. A porta se abriu e por ela passaram Alex, Rachel e Santana. A Fabray virou a cabeça para eles estendendo o braço para a camisa, o dorso pálido tendo os seios cobertos pelo sutiã branco rendado. Rachel travou sentindo o sangue esquentar e os olhos se prenderam imediatamente a parede, ao seu lado Santana deslizou os olhos descaradamente pelo corpo esguio enquanto o sorriso fácil se espalhava em seus lábios.

– Bom dia. – Rachel manteve a voz firme.

– Hey. – Alex se adiantou lhe dando um beijo na testa antes de erguer o copo de café. – Alguma dor?

Quinn colocou a camisa iniciando o processo de fechar os botões.

– Todas presentes. – Deu de ombros, ajeitou a gola antes de pegar o copo e dar um gole. – Não da pra fazer um estoque particular desse troço que me aplicaram?

– Não. – Alex tomou um gole do próprio café.

– Você não deixa que eu me divirta. – Resmungou pegando o casaco. – Vamos?

– Você deveria ir para casa. – Rachel falou calma. – Ordens médicas.

– Tenho algo mais interessante para fazer. – Quinn retrucou com grosseria. – A reunião com o Governador da A2 ainda está de pé?

– Após o almoço. – Abriu a porta. – Já acertei o seu período aqui.

– Quanto? – Quinn olhou para uma enfermeira com um leve sorriso.

– Dois anos. – Deu de ombros. – Peguei o seu carro.

– Sem problemas. – Observou o carro descer até o vão em que se encontravam e delesair um homem alto e forte.

Alex se virou para Rachel assim que Quinn assumiu o volante.

– Ela tem que descansar. – A Berry abaixou o tom de voz.

– Ela não vai para casa, é teimosa você sabe. – Alex respondeu sentindo os olhos de Quinn queimarem em suas costas. – Deixe-a quieta e fique por perto.

– Vai deixa-la dirigir?

– Ela está te desafiando, apenas relaxe. – Suspirou rolando os olhos. – Vocês vem com a gente?

– Estamos logo atrás.

Alex acenou com a cabeça entrando no carro.

Quinn desceu o nível da pista em que trafegavão até o nível da rua, desligou o sustenma anti-gravidade acionando as rodas, pelo retrovisor viu as duas motos da Fundação. Acelerou pelo asfalto entrando pela garagem subterrânea.

– O que foi divulgado? – Quinn soltou o cinto.

– Eu autorizei a divulgação do nosso acidente. – Permaneceram no carro enquanto um escaner verificava a garagem.

– Ok. – Apoiou a cabeça contra o encosto. – Vai me mandar para casa?

– Adianta se eu falar algo? – Alex suspirou. – Você quer desafia-la. Enquanto você conseguir se manter nesse jogo em vou deixar.

– Porque ela? – Fechou os olhos claros.

– Eu não sei. – Suspirou. – Apenas tente deixar ela fazer o trabalho…

– Não. – O interrompeu. – Não preciso de proteção.

– Quinn. – Sua voz abaixou ficando firme e séria. – Eu até concordo que ela perto mexe com você e você vai querer levantar as barreiras e se refugiar, mas você não vai ficar brincando com a sua segurança.

Quinn resmungou empurrando a porta do carro para cima, Alex saiu logo atrás vendo Rachel se aproximar.

– Mandarei fazer uma varredura na empresa. – Informou aos dois. – Meus homens montaram postos fazendo rotação de 30mins e os senhores permaneceram sempre com um Agente neste caso com a Agente Lopez ou a mim mesma.

Quinn abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Alex segurou seu braço sorrindo para Rachel.

– É claro.

A mulher morenade cabelos escuros que desciam suavemente pelas costas, os olhos escuros se mantinham ficos na entrada do corredor.

– Senhora Fabray. – Se adiantou assim que viu a chefe. – Senhor Pettyfer, fico feliz em vê-los bem.

– Emilly. – Alex sorriu enquanto Quinn se adantava rapidamente.

– Tudo está na mais perfeita ordem. – Se dirigiu a chefe. – Deixei sobre a sua mesa os projetos mais importantes.

– Excelente. – Passou pela mulher empurrando a porta do escritório, Rachel lhe acompanhou enquanto Santana seguia Alex. – Emily tem algo sobre o desenvolvimento do novo jogo?

– Terceiro da esquerda para a direita. – Emily observou a morena silenciosa observar a sala.

Quinn tocou um painel em uma parede lateral, ao lado de um quadro. O compartimento de roupas limpas apareceu.

– Lacerta. – Chamou retirando a blusa que estava danificada. – Prepare o sistema de projeção.

– _É claro senhora._ – Lacerta respondeu. – _Se eu pudesse sentir emoções diria que estou feliz em vê-la sem danos._

Quinn se virou colocando o suéter, Emily indicou a bandeija com a refeição matutina.

– Devo retirar?

– Não. – Puxou as mangas, odiava sentir os antebraços presos. – Obrigada.

A mulher acenou com a cabeça e se retirou, a loira se adiantou para a mesa. No canto esquerdo superior estava um objeto cilindrico na horizontal onde por todo o seu corpo existiam pequenoscilindros de 5cm de uma matéria semelhante ao aço. Quinn pegou o terceiro da esquerda para a direita antes de se esticar pela mesa colocando o cilindro em um abertura até sobrar pelo menos 1cm para fora e ela o girar em seguida fazendo com que uma quadra de basquete surgi-se no meio da sala. Pegou duas luvas na gaveta e as vestiu rapidamente.

– Roda a simulação. – Ordenou, ergueu as mãos e fez um movimento como se abrisse a tela e imediatamente a quadra se ampliou.

Seus olhos analisaram os jogadores entrarem em quadra e a partida se iniciar. Retirou a luva para poder pegar o café e tomar o gole sem nem desgrudar os olhos do movimento do jogo.

Ocupou a boca com um pedaço de torrada amanteigada, franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Para. – Ordenou tomando outro gole de café. – Mande um memorando, interfasse precisa ser melhorada e a funcionalidade deixou a desejar. – Quero um jogo realista e não essa porcaria. Mande fazer as melhorias e eu quero uma demo para mim até o final da tarde.

– _É claro senhora._ – A projeção terminou e a sala ficou em silencio.

Rachel permaneceu parada e em pé próxima a porta durante todo o tempo, Quinn a encarou por breves momentos antes de se afastar indo para a janela.

A visão da sala era privilegiada, poderia ver praticamente todo o 1º Distrito. As pistas expressas eram acima do nível da rua, muito acima e nelas os veículos se utilizavam do sistema AG(Anti-Gravidade), as pistas eram divididas em três níveis de altura de acordo com a velocidade e o caminho que queria seguir. Para se transitar por entre as vias era utilizado uma espécie de elevador, o mesmo que alguns prédios utilizavam e que os permitia acesso direto ao andar desejado.

Quando se estava ao nível da rua os carros deveriam trafegar sobre suas rodas, sendo expressamente proibido utilizar o sistema AG. Os prédios se mesclavam entre fachadas novas e antigas fazendo com que a malha urbana sofresse um choque estético.

– Sobre o que é o jogo? – Rachel quebrou o silencio tenso.

Quinn ergueu a cabeça aprumando os ombros com um gesto brusco.

– _O jogo é sobre um esporte que era muito práticado a cerca de um milênio. _– Lacerta respondeu prontamente. – _Chama-se basquetebol._

– Lacerta. – Quinn chamou irritada. – Segredos coorporativos te lembra algo?

– _Perdão senhora, mas devo lembra-la que fui dotado de sensores de pressão e leitura corporal. _– Lacerta retrucou. – _Sei quando alguém mente ou está mal intencionado. E além disso também fui dotado de vários fatos sobre a Agente Berry, desde fotos a vídeos além dos seus gostos e desgostos. Fatos que a senhorta mesma inseriu…_

– Chega. – Quinn se virou. – Deixe-nos.

Rachel examinou o que podia ver do rosto de Quinn que estava voltado para a mesa.

– Emily. – Chamou aprumando o corpo. – Leve isso.

A morena entrou pela sala recolhendo a bandeja de café rapidamente, sem ousar olhar nos olhos da chefe, Rachel esperou a mulher sair para poder se aproximar de Quinn.

– Não. – A Fabray Falou em voz baixa. – Não fala nada.

– Temos que conversar. – Rachel suspirou.

– Eu não quero. – Ergueu o rosto para encar a Agente, seu rosto estava vazio de expressão. – Não quero conversar.


	4. Chapter 4

O jantar estava servido, a taça na frente do prato cheia d'água. Os movimentos da loira eram mecânicos, a carne era cortada e levada a os lábios, os dentes a trituravam e a língua ajudava a engolir, uma pequena pausa para tomar um gole da taça.

Suas noites eram assim, pelo menos as que não tinha alguma acompanhante… digamos… alguma dama que prestasse determinados serviços.

Acostumou-se a solidão, era mais fácil assim, não tinha que arrumar qualquer assunto para preencher o silencio. Não tinha que criar laços para depois a pessoa simplesmente ir.

Relacionamentos são complicados, envolve entrega e a vulnerabilidade em um nível que na hora que não da certo o chão é o seu companheiro, um relacionamento com Quinn então?

Levantou-se com o prato vazio o levando a lava louças, a porcelana ficoi limpa e foi rapidamente transportada para o armário. Pegou o porta lãminas no bolso e logo sentiu a lâmina fina se dissolver contra o céu de sua boca.

Seu melhor e mais bem sucedido relacionamento era aquele. Os analgésicos e a solidão.

Rachel suspirou sentindo os olhos arderem enquanto examinava um relatório sobre uma incursão ao território ao redor da A1. Livre de ameaças.

Era algo a menos para se preocupar, descartou o relatório e seus olhos repourasam quase ao mesmo tempo sobre um "retrato" em sua mesa. Era um holograma animado em que Quinn estava lhe abraçando pelas costas enquanto piscava e sorria para a Rachel real, a Rachel virtual possuia um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios e apoiava a testa na lateral do rosto de Quinn.

– A assistente dela é gostosa. – Santana pousou o prato de comida em frente a Rachel. – Muito gostosa.

Rachel tencionou os ombros sentindo o peso daquelas palavras.

– No mínimo a Fabray está comendo. – Santana completou já com a boca cheia de comida. Ou o Pettyfer está comendo, mas como os dois são espertinhos devem estar comendo juntos.

Rachel empurrou o prato se levantando, Santana a encarou antes de tomar um gole da garrafa de cerveja.

– Vai dizer que você realmente acredita que depois de você ela não teve mais nenhuma mulher? – A latinha ironizou. – Você teve outras pessoas.

– Não se meta nisso e guarde seus comentários para você. – Rachel resmungou. – Ou então eu te mando para fazer ronda lá fora.

Santana revirou os olhos tomando outro gole de cerveja.

– Essa é melhor do que aquela água suja que vendem no D5. Muito melhor.

Rachel tomou a garrada que estava encima da mesa e rapidamente tomou longos goles. O sabor amargo e o gosto de alcool rasgaram sua garganta.

Era oficial ela teria que forçar uma conversa com a loira e isso não lhe agradava.

Quinn estava em uma sala sem janelas, o branco predominava no lugar. A loira usava luvas transparentes nas mãos enquanto revisava os arquivos que deslizavam na sua frente.

_– A Agente Berry está a sua procura._ – Lacerta informou.

– Não quero ser incomodada. – Quinn respondeu mecânicamente, passou uma tela com um movimento de braço. – Avise ao Alex que o novo sistema operacional está aprovado pela minha parte, então ele pode testar no protótipo e se ele concordar então podemos mandar fabricar.

– _É claro._ – Lacerta afirmou prontamente. –_ O senhor Alex pediu para que a senhorita vistoria-se as armas que serão enviadas para a A2._

– Traga-as pelo poço. – Fechou o arquivo, abriu outro.

Quinn rodou o pescoço tentando relaxar a musculatura, rodou os braços os abrindo e fechando os braços. Deu alguns saltos trocando as pernas, seu corpo estava pesado e cansado como se ela tivesse se exercitado a noite inteira.

Soltou um gemido esfregando o pescoço, sentiu a fisgada na musculatura. Uma mesa surgiu no centro da sala, tinha cerca de 3m de comprimenro por 2m de largura. Seus passos ecoaram, a mão se fechou sobre uma das armas. Engatilhou, um modelo humano em escala realista surgiu há alguns metros na sua frente.

Descarregou a arma sem hesitar.

– Analise. – Soltou a arma sobre a mesa.

– _Perfeito. _– Lacerta respondeu. –_99,99% de chance de falha._

– Ótimo ainda faltam 49. – Olhou para a parede lateral. – Abre pra mim as especificações de cada uma.

Alex estava com uma chave de fenda na mão, as mangas da blusa social arregaçadas enquanto desparafusava o painel central que se encontrava no peito do robô.

– Parafusos? – Santana arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Ele não deveria estar pronto? Sabe? Pele, cabelos e os painéis normais?

– É um modelo de teste. – Alex retrucou erguendo a tampa. – Carcaça antiga, mas o sistema é a nossa jóia.

Santana revirou os olhos.

– Onde estão os funcionários? – A latina olhou em volta. O laboratório estava vazio.

– Esse projeto é apenas entre a Fabray e eu. – Pegou uma pequena e fina placa transparente que se você olhasse com atenção e tivesse uma boa visão veria pequenas gravações pela sua extenção.

– Onde ela está? – Rachel rugiu entrando pelo laboratório.

Alex resmungou encaixando a placa no retângulo central antes de pegar alguns cabos de força e os ligar no robô.

– Alex. – Rachel rosnou mansamente. – Onde ela está?

– Na sala branca. – Alex resmungou descendo a tela com um gesto de mão. – Ela está bem. Está finalizando alguns projetos.

O homem deu comandos antes de pegar um pequeno transmissor na mesa e o acoplar atrás da orelha. O robô abriu os olhos e sentou na mesa.

– Alex ela não pode ficar sozinha. – Rachel ignorou o robô.

O loiro cruzou os braços e observou o robô mexer os dedos.

– Rachel. – O robô se virou para ela, sua fala metálica e robotizada. – Nós sabemos que você tem um trabalho a fazer e que quer aproveitar isso para se resolver com ela, mas você sabe que ela vai se esconder. Espere. Seja paciente.

Alex ergueu a mão e retirou o comunicador, o robô instaneamente desligou. Virou-se para a tela e deu mais alguns comandos ignorando a expressão vazia de Rachel.

– _Senhores._ – Lacerta chamou. – _Temos um problema._

– Qual? – Alex reitou a placa de dentro do robô.

Uma sirene ecoou pela cidade enquanto luzes vermelhas piscavam nos prédios. Alex olhou para fora enquanto Santana e Rachel se entreolhavam.

– Como? – Rachel se aproximou da parede de vidro apoiando a mão a forçando de leve.

No vidro apareceu imediatamente uma tela, a imagem de Rachel no canto superior. Com a mão livre deu comandos rápidos abrindo câmeras.

– Merda. – Praguejou.

– Quanto tempo? – Santana se aproximou. – 10 ou 15 mins?

– 10. – Rachel puxou outra câmera. – Da onde esses filhos da puta vieram?

– Avise Quinn. – Alex puxou a tela que ntes estava o sistema operacional que testava. – Ela tem que sair da sala branca antes de desligarmos o sistema. Abra as portas para a população e as feche faltando 30 segundos para a contaminação.

– _Sim senhor._

– Transpuseram o 3º distrito. – Rachel retrucou em voz baixa, falando com si mesma. – Eles não estavam no perímetro, como furaram as nossas defesas tão rápido?

– Estou descendo. – Santana informou.

– O Diretor enviou tropas. – Rachel gritou por cima do ombro,. – Permaneça com os civis e os proteja.

O alarme soava enlouquecedoramente assim como aquela luz vermelho sangue enjoativo. Era uma situação atípica, "eles" nunca entraram tão fundo em uma Área segura, o mais comum era que vagassem em torno do 5º Distrito.

"Eles" bem… isso é mais complicado explicar.

A guerra havia se tornado biológica. A criação de um vírus mutante fora devastador para a humanidade, a guerra de palavras e ameaças não fora o suficiente. As bombas biológicas inutilizaram mais da metade do solo e da água do planeta, o ar tóximo matava plantas, bichos e a maior parte dos humanos e quando não os matava os transformava em algo pior. Os transformava "neles".

"Eles" são divididos em duas categorias por assim dizer.

Os Calabans eram altos e resistentes, a pele cinzenta tinha a aparencia frágil, mas era só a aparencia. Inteligentes e velozes costumam andar em grupos de até 5 para caçar carne humana, principalmente falando. A força anormal era uma poderosa arma se cobinada a velocidade a resistencia da pele, a única coisa que os matava era um tiro certeiro no coração ou na cabeça de uma arma de feiches de luz de prata.

Os outros eram os Príons, lerdos, burros, canibais e podres. Os Príons foram aqueles menos resistentes ao vírus ou que ficarem sem tempo corrente e o corpo começou a se deteriorar aos poucos.

Quinn empurrou a porta do laboratório andando pesadamente.

– Então? – Perguntou revezando o olhar entre os dois.

– Estou remanejando o oxigênio que temos armazenado. – Alex respondeu. – 7 minutos até que eles atinjam o D1.

– Calabans. – Rachel falou sem acreditar. – Preciso ir.

– Não. – Quinn reagiu vendo a mulher tirar a mão do vidro e andar na direção da saída. – Você não vai sair daqui.

– São Calabans. – Rachel retrucou no automático.

– Exatamente por isso. – Se enfiou na frente da Berry.

Rachel ergueu ps pçhps encarando os olhos verdes de Quinn. Por um segundo se lembrou de como era bom se perder por aqueles olhos e de todo carinho e dedicação com o qual eles já haviam lhe olhado.

– Eu vou resolver essa questão e quando eu voltar nós vamos conversar ok? – A voz de Rachel saiu baixa.

Quinn sentiu o coração acelerar, segurou o pulso de Rachel, sua mão suava.

– Se acalme. – Rachel murmurou dando um passo para frente. – Nós vamos conversar.

Quinn apertou os dentes com força acenando brucamente com a cabeça. Rachel deu um pequeno passo para mais perto da loira.

– Tenho que ir. – Sussurrou. – Não sai daqui ok?

Quinn abaixou a cabeça fechando os olhos, sentiu os lábios macios na sua bochecha.

– Cuidado. – A voz rouca e baixa rasgou a sua garganta.

As ruas vazias e silenciosas eram quebradas pelo som da moto da Fundação que Rachel guiava pela Via Expressa. Rachel acelerava sentindo o sangue retumbar em seus ouvidos. O pequeno mapa lhe guiava para onde estavam os invasores e também mostrava onde estavam as tropas enviadas pela Fundação.

Russel deveria estar espumando de raiva. Desceu a moto parando próxima a contenção do 1º Distrito. Clareou o visor do capacete, mas o manteve para garantir o suprimento de ar limpo. Levou a mão a lateral da moto puxando a arma, leve e escura.

Checou as placas de prata, apoiou a arma contra a coxa e esperou a névoa tóxica começar a se dissipar aos poucos.

Ouviu os motores dos carros e motos as suas costas era o seu reforço chegando.

– Capitã. – Ouviu a voz forte e familiar.

– Tenente. – Rachel nem se deu ao trabalho de virar o rosto.

– Estão chegando! – Alguém gritou.

Rachel ergueu a arma e se aprumou vendo as duas figuras se aproximarem. O homem era alto, os olhos azuis opacos enquanto os cabelos loiros imundos e gordurentos caiam pelo seu rosto. As roupas estavam razoavelmente limpas. A mulher era mais baixa com a pele escura e sem brilho, os olhos castanhos quase negros também eram opacos como se tivesse uma pelicula após a córnea. As tranças de dread caiam pelas costas parando após a cintura.

– Rachel Berry? – A voz do homem saiu rosnada e grutural.

– O que você quer o coisa? – Rachel cuspiu apertando mais forte a arma.

– Temos um recado de nosso… - O homem parou tentando achar as palavras, como se pensasse na mais adequada. - …mestre.

A mulher fez um movimento brusco com a cabeça arreganhando os dentes ensanguentados, era óbvio que eles haviam acabado de se alimentar. Rachel pousou o dedo com mais precissão no gatilho.

– Um aviso. – O homem rosnou. – Os dias estão contados, guarde-a bem, pois irá perde-la.

Rachel franziu o nariz enquanto posicionava melhor o dedo e apertava bem os dentes, sentiu o fio gelado se espalhar pela sua coluna.

– O aviso está entregue. – O homem ergueu o queixo magro. – Mataremos Quinn Fabray.

Os miolos do homem se espalharam pelo chão assim que Rachel puxou o gatilho e estourou sua cabeça.

A mulher gritou, mas não avançou, pois, a retarguada de Rachel a aniquilaram imediatamente. Rachel encaixou a arma na moto e acelerou imediatamente para voltar a cidade. Em sua cabeça um único nome. Quinn.

Quinn estava sentada na cadeira olhando para o chão, Alex estava verificando os níveis de oxigênio onde existiam pessoas dentro da empresa. A porta se abriu.

– _A Área 1 está livre de perigo. - _Lacerta anunciou.

– Reestabeleça os níveis de oxigênio e abra as portas se não existir possibilidade de contaminação. – Alex esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos sentindo a barba áspera. – Você quer conversar?

– Não. – Quinn se levantou puxando uma tela para perto. – Lacerta eu quero as cameras da cidade.

Alex se recostou na cadeira, esticou as pernas e entrelaçou as mãos atrás da cabeça apenas para observar o que Quinn iria fazer.

Quinn manipulava as imagens atrás de qualquer imagem de Rachel, sua respiração saiu pesada quando a viu dirigindo pela Via Expressa Superior.

– Tranquila agora? – Alex perguntou despreocupadamente.

Quinn soltou um grunhido dando de ombros.

– Você ficou bem nervosa. – Ele continuou.

A loira franziu as sobrancelhas vendo outra moto seguir Rachel, claramente era um homem, a Berry puxou a moto para descer a pista e o homem rapidamente a seguiu. Quinn cruzou os braços sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes.

Estreitou os olhos claros quando Rachel desceuda moto e o homem também desceu da dele. Os capacetes se retrairam e assim o rosto do homem misterioso fora revelado. Os cabelos eram loiros bem escuros enquantos os olhos eram azuis profundos e o rosto fino lhe dava um ar levemente andrógeno.

Ele falava algo para Rachel enquanto tocava o rosto da mulher e lhe dava uma sorriso carinhoso.

Quinn tencionou o corpo.

–O relatório que Lacerta…

– Pelo visto estava errado. – Quinn cortou Alex com a voz fria e o rosto inexpressivo. – Vou para casa, não quero ser incomodada.

– Quinn…

– Alex. –Ela se virou para ele erguendo o queixo. – Não.

O homem ergueu os braços se rendendo.

Rachel subiu correndo, encontrou Alex mexendo de novo no robô.

– Cade a Quinn? – Perguntou olhando em volta.

– Foi pra casa. – Alex pousou o ferro de solda de lado. – É melhor você não ir atrás.

– O que?

– Ela quer ficar sozinha. – Alex tentou amenizar. – Rachel a deixe quieta.

– Mas… - Rachel parou sem saber o que fazer.

Tinha que ficar perto da loira a qualquer custo, as palavras do Calaban ainda estavam em sua cabeça. Tinha que proteger Quinn.

– Ela não pode ficar sozinha. – Rachel falou enérgica. – Me diga o que aconteceu.

– Ela te viu com o cara. – Alex suspirou limpando as mãos com um pano.

– Brody? – Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas antes de dar um leve sorriso. – Ciúmes?

– Morrendo. – O homem se levantou. – Não é bom você ir lá agora. E além do mais você deveria estar de quarentena.

– Ela não pode ficar sozinha. – Rachel olhou pela janela.

– Eu vou para lá. – Pettyfer acenou com a cabeça. – Apenas me diga que eu não estou errado em te defender.

– Não está. – A Agente confirmou.

Quinn estava sentada em uma poltrona na sala de estar, seu corpo estava enrolado em uma bola. As duas mãos se agarravam aos fios claros quase em angustia. Alex suspirou se adiantando com o copo d'água fresca e um frasco de analgésicos.

– Aqui. – Murmurou.

Quinn ergueu o rosto tomando o remédio quase em desespero. Alex se jogou contra o sofá, se esticando imediatamente.

– Relaxe já vai aliviar. – Ele tentou acalma-la.

Quinn se enrolou no assento apertando bem os dentes, a respiração saindo em fortes arquejos.

– Eu a odeio. – Quinn murmurou soltando um gemido.

– Bem, os antigos diziam que o amor e o ódio andam de mãos dadas. – Alex fechou os olhos enquanto comentava casualmente.

– Alex… - Apertou os dentes. – Gosto da sua versão idiota.

– Eu sei, mas agora você terá a versão sábia que pouco aparece. – Alex sorriu com um leve toque de deboche. – Você a ama.

Ouviu o fungar da loira.

– Você a ama e é de verdade. – Alex se sentou olhando para a bola que era sua melhor amiga. –Aceite isso, converse com ela e se resolvam.

– Alex eu não a amo. – Quinn retrucou.

– Ama. Ama sim. – Alex ergueu a voz vendo a sombra da mulher se encolher. – Para de mentir, que droga Fabray.

A mulher estendeu a mão para o frasco, mas Alex o pegou antes.

– Você já tomou. – Alex a repreendeu. – Você sabe o porque está doendo.

– Eu sei…

– Então fala.

– Falar não vai tirar a dor. – Fungou mais uma vez. Eu sei que é emocional, mas falar não vai tirar.

– Fala. – Alex assumiu um tom mais duro.

– Eu a amo. – Quinn gritou. – Eu a amo.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn entrou pela sala soltando a jaqueta sobre uma poltrona da sala. Seu nariz captou o cheiro de café fresco, Alex deveria ter feito algo para eles comerem.

– Bom dia. – Pisou na cozinha e estancou no lugar.

Rachel estava sentada na mesa com uma caneca de café nas mãos e a mesa servida para dois.

– Bom dia. – A morena deuu um pequeno sorriso. – Alex teve que sair então eu preparei o café com tudo o que você gosta.

– Não estou com fome. – Quinn retrucou mantendo uma distância segura entre elas.

– Sempre odiei quando você tomava analgésicos sem comer nada. – A morena confessou abaixando os olhos, passou o dedo sobre a borda da caneca. – Você pode, por favor, comer alguma coisa?

Quinn rodou os ombros antes de se aproximar e sentar na cadeira, Rachel prontamente se levantou para servir Quinn.

– Não. – A loira a segurou pelo pulso, a visão da mãe servindo o pai lhe assaltou a mente. Rachel se sobressaltou, mas permaneceu encarando Quinn. – Eu faço, pode se sentar eu me sirvo e sirvo você.

Rachel permaneceu em pé, ela estava perto. Bem perto. Os olhos permaneciam conectados.

– Foi o seu pai. – Rachel sussurou, parou limpando a garganta. – Ele chegou um pouco depois que você saiu, muito elegante e seguro de si sentou no sofá e colocou uma arma sobre a coxa e fez com que eu me sentisse menos do que um verme.

Quinn estreitou os olhos, sentiu a mão de Rachel tocar o seu rosto delicadamente.

– A minha aplicação para o Centro de Artes havia sido negada a pedido dele. E ele iria obrigar o Instituto Tecnológico a recusar qualquer trabalho seu ou do Alex. – Parou fechando os olhos. – Ele mandou tirarem tudo que era meu da casa e quando eu tentei revidar, falar qualquer coisa, ele tirou outro trunfo da manga.

– O que? – A voz baixa de Quinn saiu em uma leve ameaça.

– Meus pais. – Já a voz de Rachel abaixou drásticamente saindo fraca. – Ele tinha os meus pais presos em uma sala com quatro Príons acorrentados.

Quinn se levantou derrubando a cadeira, Rachel recuou.

– Como é? – A loira rugiu com os olhos cheios de cólera.

– Eu não pude fazer nada, eu não podia falar com você. – A lágrima solitaria e desrespeitosa escorreu pela maçã do rosto. – Ele mandou me enviaram para a A4 para o treinamento e me mantiveram bem longe da A1 até recentemente e então me designaram pra proteger você. Eu não entendi nada.

Quinn deu as costas e atravessou o espaço a passos largos até a sala com Rachel em seu encalço.

– Quinn? – Chamou vendo a loira pegar o casaco. – Você não vai sair.

– Não te pedi permissão. – Rosnou apertando um botão na parede.

– Quinn eu estou de quarentena. – Rachel bradou. – Não posso sair atrás de você e muito menos deveria estar aqui. Você não pode sair sem proteção.

– Estou indo para o lugar mais protegido da Área. – Esmurrou o botão. – Porra! Lacerta desce o meu carro.

– _Não posso senhora, a Agente Berry está certa._

– Desce o meu carro antes que eu formate a maldita da tua placa mãe. – Esmurrou mais forte o botão. – Agora desce o meu carro desgraçado!

– _Agente Berry me salve, por favor._

Rachel levou a mão ao zíper do macacão que usava, uniforme padrão da Fundação, e o desceu tirando as mangas e soltando o cinto para que o macacão descesse até o chão revelando a lingerie preta.

– Hey Fabray. – Utilizou sua voz de comando.

Quinn virou a cabeça para encara-la e acabou engolindo em seco diante da visão. Rachel retirou o soutien sustentando os olhos verdes da loira.

Um pequeno truque que a Bery havia desenvolvido quando começaram a namorar. Um jeito de calar e acalmar Quinn que sempre funcionava e terminava com qualquer briga.

Sentiu a loira relaxar enquanto os olhos verdes devoravam sua pele dourada, deu um passo na direção de Quinn. A loira se moveu na direção dela com mais segurança, pararam com os corpos quase se tocando.

– Vai sair? – Rachel respirou fundo, sentiu a pele se arrepiar observando os olhos escuros mais de perto. – Vai continuar brigando comigo? Vai sair e me deixar assim?

Quinn apertou os dentes deixando a mandibula proeminente, Rachel segurou no antebraço da loira deslizando a mão até o pulso, guiando-a até a própria cintura desnuda. O contato da pele fria de Quinn com a quente de Rachel somado ao desejo de ambas fez a morena suspirar e arquear o corpo na direção da loira.

Quinn apertou a cintura antes de puxar a morena para o seu corpo, Rachel deixou os braços pendendo molemente aos lados do corpo. Sentiu a sede com a qual Quinn sugou seus lábios grossos antes de lhe tomar a boca bruscamente, suas mãos pequenas agarraram-se aos cabelos claros.

Rachel gemeu baixinho quando as mãos afoitas de Quinn percoreram suas costas até sua bunda dando um aperto firme e seguro. A morena ergueu o corpo se inclinando para cima sem desgrudar a boca da loira. As mãos pequenas da Berry deslizavam pelo pescoço alvo sentindo a textura da pele e a do suéter.

– Tira. – Rachel sentiu a boca molhada de Quinn descer pelo seu pescoço, apertou a cintura da loira. – Tira isso.

Fabray ergueu os braços deixando que Rachel puxa-se o suéter, sentiu quase imediatamente Rachel chupou o início de seu pescoço.

– Vamos pro quarto. – Rachel se afastou fechando bem os olhos. – Por favor.

Quinn acariciou o pescoço moreno descendo pelo colo até segurar um dos seios o manipulando fortemente apenas para ver os olhos castanhos se abrirem. Lambeu os lábios respirando fundo encarando os olhos castanhos escuros.

– Você continua deliciosa. – Quinn sussurrou. – Vem.

A puxou pelo pulso até o andar de cima onde estava o quarto.

Rachel foi deitada no meio da cama agilmente, Quinn deslizava a mão pela pele exposta seguindo o movimento com os olhos. A mão pálida invadiu a calcinha minúscula sentindo o calor e a úmidade que a morena emanava.

Deslizou dois dedos por dentro das dobras escorregadias sentindo o clitóris. Rachel respirou pesado quando Quinn começou a massagear com movimentos circulares vagarosos. Berry arrumou o corpo ficando de lado, jogou uma perna por cima do quadril de Quinn antes de atacar a boca saciando seus desejos de enfiar a língua na boca rosada. Quinn aumentou o ritmo da massagem sentindo a boca de Rachel ir amolecendo aos poucos deixando-a pronta para que ela inverte-se o jogo e assumisse o controle.

As mãos pequenas arrastavam as unhas bem aparadas pelas costas alvas e como repreenção sentiu os dedos apertarem dolorosamente os nervos sensíveis. Balançou os quadris querendo um pouco mais de atrito, gemeu fogosamente balbuciando algo que Quinn não entendeu.

A língua rosada encontrou a auréola escura o circulando com a ponta preguiçosamente antes de lamber o bico repetidas vezes.

– Para de brincar. – Rachel choramingou, agarrou o pulso de Quinn.

– Coloca. – A loira mordeu o queixo moreno de leve. – Coloca você.

Rapidamente sentiu Rachel conduzir sua mão até a entrada e forçar dois dedos da loira para dentro soltando um gemido manhoso. Com a mão livre Quinn se virou puxando Rachel para cima de seu corpo, a morena imediatamente apoiou-se no colchão e ergueu os quadris para agilizar os movimentos de Quinn.

Os quadris delgados investiram contra a mão pálida com certa violencia enquanto a boca rosada se alimentava vorazmente dos seios. As mãos de Rachel se agarraram aos lençóis enquanto a mão livre de Quinn acariciava a coxa, seios e a bunda da morena os apertando com força. Rachel jogou a cabeça para trás mordendo o lábio inferior com força para reprimir qualquer grito enquanto seu corpo tremia compulsivamente.

– Isso foi rápido. – Quinn sussurrou sentindo a morena gozar fortemente. – Shh… relaxa.

Rachel desmoronou sobre o seu corpo da loira respirando forte.

– Desculpa… eu…

– Saudade. –Tirou os dedos de dentro dela enquanto com a mão livre afastava os cabelos da testa suada. – Eu sei.

Rachel fechou os olhos tocando o pescoço pálido com a ponta dos dedos os deslizando para baixo pelo torso, se moveu ajoelhando entre as pernas de Quinn deslizando as mãos pelo abdomen a loira a observando fechar os olhos e morder o lábio inferior.

Desabotou a calça e a deslizou pelas pernas pálidas tirando junto a calcinha clara. Acariciou as coxas examinando bem o corpo da loira, cada centímetro que poderia alcançar.

– Tenho saudades disso. – Separou os lábios acariciando o nervo inchado. – Muitas saudades disso.

Acariciava os clitóris com força e rapidez, ouviu a respiração raza e superficial de Quinn e alguns poucos gemidos antes do grito estrangulado.

Rachel se afastou sentando-se sobre as pernas, acariciava levemente as panturrilhas de Quinn, a loira ergueu o corpo com os antebraços.

Se encararam por um instante.

– Precisamos conversar. – Sentenciaram juntas.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel ergueu a manga do suéter, que pegara emprestado no guarda-roupa de Quinn, para verificar quanto de tempo ainda tinha em seu cronômetro. Ficou satisfeita ainda possuia um pouco mais de uma semana, logo ela iria receber seu pagamento, havia conseguido economizar bastante esse mês e quem sabe poderia fazer uma pequena estravagância?

– No que está pensando? – Quinn lhe observava atentamente, estava parada no batente da porta do quarto segurando uma bandeja que era praticamente uma miniatura do café que a morena havia preparado.

– Em nada. – Escondeu o braço dando um sorriso leve.

Quinn franziu as sobrancelhas se aproximando da cama, pousou a bandeja sobre o colchão e rapidamente retirou o suéter de Rachel a deixando apenas de calcinha.

– Não iamos conversar? – Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas, estava se divertindo com aquela atitude.

– E vamos, mas eu quero fazer isso de maneira confortavel. – A loira retrucou com uma pisdacela.

Rachel puxou a bandeja para perto se servindo de um pouco de suco. Quinn se sentou a observando cautelosamente.

– Porque? – A voz de Quinn quebrou o silencio. – Porque aquela mensagem?

– Que mensagem? – Rachel franziu o cenho.

– Que você não aguentava mais. – Abaixou a voz clara e límpida assim como os olhos verdes. – Por isso estava indo embora.

– Não te deixei mensagem alguma. – Rachel pousou o copo. – Eu sai e não te deixei nada. Russel não deixou.

– Era a sua voz. – Quinn rebateu.

– Eu não fiz isso. – Rachel contrapôs. – Eu não iria embora e muito menos faria isso por causa da sua doença.

Quinn esfregou a nuca ainda sem encarar Rachel.

– Olha pra mim. – A Berry pediu suavemente, quando a loira lhe atendeu, Rachel se inclinou para poder pegar na mão pálida. – Eu não teria ido embora se tivesse escolha. Eu não te abandonaria daquele jeito e ainda dando uma desculpa dessas.

Quinn voltou a encarar o chão, tinha ouvido bem o que Rachel havia falado, mas em sua cabeça as memórias dos dias que seguiram a partida da morena ainda eram dolorosas.

– Olha pra mim. – Rachel pediu outra vez. – Quinn…

A loira se levantou indo até a parede espelhada, ouviu o suspiro da morena antes de sentir o corpo pequeno próximo ao seu.

– Doeu muito? – Rachel perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

– Sim.

– Quanto?

– Você não precisa dessa informação. – Quinn aprumou os ombros.

– Eu preciso saber.

– Doeu muito. – Quinn virou o rosto a olhando por cima dos ombros. – Basta saber isso.

– Não. Não basta. – Rachel encarava a cidade. – Eu sempre soube que doeu, mas nunca o quanto doeu. Preciso saber.

– Porque?

– Porque eu preciso saber porque você não vai voltar pra mim. – Encarou os olhos verdes. – Porque você me odeia.

– Então você não precisa saber. – Passou pela morena indo pegar um copo de suco na bandeja. – Eu não te odeio.

– Quanto? – Rachel fechou os olhos respirando fundo.

Quinn virou-se para olhar o corpo suave de Rachel, admirando a pele caramelada.

– Você nunca irá imaginar. – A voz foi baixa, mas Rachel ouviu claramente.

– Como estão os seus pais? – Quinn perguntou depois de um tempo.

– Bem. – Rachel se limitou a responder.

A morena abraçou o próprio corpo, já não se sentia mais tão confortável em ficar semi-nua na frente da loira. Virou-se e saiu do quarto ainda protegendo os seios, sabia que Quinn estava lhe olhando sem entender. Desceu as escadas correndo quando ouviu o seu nome ser chamado, sua roupa estava espalhada no chão. Agarrou o macacão o vestindo apressadamente.

– Rachel. – Quinn apareceu no alto da escada olhando para Rachel no andar debaixo. – O que você esta fazendo?

A morena aborou o sutiã antes de por a parte superior do macacão e prende-lo com o cinto, passou a mão em um bolso escondido e dele tirou uma pílula vermelha e gelatinosa que rapidamente engoliu. A mão fria de Quinn em sua cintura fez com que ela se afasta-se, evitou encarar os olhos verdes.

– Você vai sair? – Rachel se afastou indo até o piano abandonado no canto da sala. – Eu chamo dois Agentes para de acompanhar.

Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Você disse que eu não poderia sair.

– Você não pode sair sozinha. – Rachel a corrigiu ainda de costas encarando o piano. – E eu não posso te acompanhar, como eu disse estou de quarentena e ter vindo aqui já foi bastante arriscado.

– Rachel… - Quinn suspirou, bagunçou os cabelos tentando estravasar a frustração. – Falei algo errado?

– Não. – Respondeu se virando cautelosamente. – Apenas não me senti mais avontade.

– Se eu sair, vou atrás do meu pai e exigir uma explicação. – Quinn afirmou encarando os olhos castanhos.

– Eu sei… - Suspirou baixinho. - Chamarei Santana.  
– Se eu fizer isso… - Quinn parou vendo a morena olhar para a palma da mão direita. - Ele te manda pra longe de novo e pode fazer algo pior com os seus pais.  
– Eu sei… - Rachel não a corrigiu. O pior iria acontecer com a própria Rachel.  
– É o que você quer?  
– Uma coisa que seu pai me deixou bem claro naquele dia e durante todo o meu treinamento, foi que eu não tenho querer. Apenas sou um objeto feito para servir.  
– Eu não te usei. - Quinn reagiu.  
– Eu te provoquei. - Rachel voltou a atenção para a palma de sua mão. - Chamarei Santana e ela irá te acompanhar.  
Quinn se adiantou fechando a mão da morena em um punho.  
– Eu não te usei. - Falou baixo. - Eu nunca te usei e odeio pensar nisso. Não vou atrás do meu pai, pelo menos por agora, não sei quanto tempo irei aguentar, mas eu sei que você não vai sair de perto de mim.  
– Quinn…  
– Você não vai sair de perto de mim. - Pressionou o corpo de Rachel contra o piano.  
Rachel ergueu o rosto sentindo a respiração de Quinn bater em sua face.  
– Se é o que você quer. - A Berry respondeu inexpressivamente.  
– Rachel. - Sua voz saiu truncada. - Pare com isso.  
Permaneceram em silêncio encarando, cada uma tentando decifrar a outra.  
– Onde estão os seus pais? - Quinn sussurrou, seus dedos começaram a fazer um carinho sutil na cintura coberta.  
– Na A2. - Rachel respirou fundo. - Papai está trabalhando com restauração e meu pai lecionando Literatura na Academia de Artes.  
– Tenho um amigo lá que os manterá seguros se for necessário. - Passou a língua sobre os lábios. - Vamos apebas dizer que ele me deve favores.  
– E o que isso significa?  
– Que se você quiser ficar eu vou garantir a sua segurança e a dos teus pais.  
– Quem protege agora sou eu, você é a protegida. - Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
Quinn revirou os olhos fazendo um barulho de descordancia com a garganta.  
– Estou falando sério Quinn. Sua segurança não é uma brincadeira.  
– Foi apenas um acidente. - Quinn retrucou fazendo pouco caso. - Não precisa de tanta preocupação.  
– Não foi apenas um acidente. - Rachel puxou uma boa quantidade de ar. - Pelo menos não depois de ontem.  
– O que tem ontem?  
– Os Calabans, vieram deixar um aviso. - Se livrou do corpo da loira e sé pôs a andar pela sala. - Eles tem um alvo. E esse alvo é você.  
– Perdão? - Quinn franziu as sobrancelhas. - Creio que não entendi exatamente o que você disse.  
Rachel mordeu o lábio.  
– Existe algo que eu deva saber? - A morena virousse de supetão para encarar Quinn. - Qualquer coisa que possa despertar interesse de pessoas erradas?  
Quinn retesou o corpo assumindo uma posição defensiva, Rachel soube nesse momento que havia algo.  
– Quinn. - Deu um passo para frente.  
– Esqueça. - A loira deu um basta com as mãos. - Não vou falar sobre isso. É loucura e não teria como alguém saber.  
– Eu preciso saber.  
– Esqueça Rachel eu não falarei sobre isso. - Quinn tinha um olhar frio e rígido.  
Rachel respirou fundo, a loira poderia não querer falar, mas ela sabia outros jeitos de conseguir informações. Observou Quinn mover o pulso direito, o lagarto se movia junto com a pele.  
– Quando você fez? - Rachel encarava a tatuagem.  
– Quando meu avô morreu. - Escondeu o braço atrás das costas. - Você sabe que ele gostava de lagartos. Significam…  
– Boa sorte uma proteção na vida - Rachel completou com um pequeno sorriso. - Eu me lembro.  
A loira se sentou em uma poltrona se acomodando confortavelmente, Rachel continuou andando pela sala.  
– Por isso Lacerta? - Rachel parou olhando um quadro qualquer.  
– Lagarto em latim. - Quinn concordou. - Estávamos projetando a empresa quando ele simplesmente me deu o tempo inicial.  
Rachel acenou com a cabeça, observando algumas fotos que mudavam lentamente em um holograma.  
– Joshua Hindengurg. - Murmurou sem deixar Quinn ouvir. - Obrigada por tudo.  
Ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes antes de Quinn o quebrar.  
– Minha avó continua a mesma. - A loira deu um sorriso carinhoso.  
– Ann? - Rachel soltou uma risada. - Imagino que esteja e que continue provocando seu pai.  
– Eles se odeiam. - Encolheu os ombros. - Não sei como minha mãe saiu tão diferente.  
– Poderíamos dizer que ela é adotadae mas eu sou adotada e sou praticamente identica aos meus pais. - Ouviu a risada de Quinn e por um instante fechou os olhos aproveitando aquilo. - Eu gostaria de vê-la. Sua avó.  
– Podemos ir lá agora. - Quinn se levantou.  
– Não posso…  
– Você já está fora de risco de contágio. Tomou a segunda pílula vermelha. - Caminhou até a escada. - Vamos lá, vai ser interessante.  
– Isso significa que ela me odeia? - Rachel gritou.  
– Significa que ela odeia o meu pai. - Quinn gritou de volta.

Quinn conduziu o carro até o grande terminal, pessoas circulavam pelo local com suas bagagens prontas para pegar os planadores em direção há alguma das Áreas. Rachel saiu do carro olhando em volta, analisava cada canto do terminal antes de Quinn tomar a frente mexendo em algo que Rachel não pode ver.  
Entraram em uma pequena fila que se formava para os guichês onde os viajantes selecionavam seus destinos. Rachel havia avisado a Santana e ao seu supervisor sobre aquela repentina viagem. Era óbvio que o supervisor sobre aquele repentino imprevisto. Era óbvio que o surpervisor de Rachel não ficara satisfeito com aquilo, afinal a Agente estava de quarentena, mas ele não negaria nada a filha do Diretor-Chefe.  
Quinn se aproximou de um guichê livre e prontamente tocou a tela de vidro com a mão.  
– Boa tarde senhorita Fabray. - Era uma voz feminina e suave. - Em que posso lhe servir hoje?  
– Um planador particular.  
– Destino?  
– Área 4, Distrito1.  
– Quantos passageiros?  
– Eu e uma acompanhante.  
– Deposite 5 décadas, por favor.  
Quinn enrolou a manga da camisa e estendeu o braço direito para a abertura indicada.  
– Agradecemos pela sua escolha e pôr escolher viajar conosco. - Duas palacas com códigos de barra foram emitidos. - Dirija-se ao portão C.  
Quinn se afastou do guichê segurando as placas enquanto arrumava a manga da camisa.  
– Vamos? - Parou ao lado de Rachel.  
– Claro. - Segurou o ticket que a loira lhe estendia. - Vai na frente.  
Quinn revirou os olhos, sabia que fazia parte do treinamento dela. Rachel estava sempre um passo atrás, não tão longe para não ter uma reação se necessário e nem tão perto que denuncia-se a proteção ou invadisse a privacidade do protegido.  
Chegaram ao portão C onde um rapaz estava no portão. Alto, forte, com traços moldados cuidadosamente, olhos azuis fortes e cabelos ruivos encaracolados caprichosamente.  
– Bom dia senhoritas. - Os dentes brancos e perfeitos sonorizavam bem a voz agradavel. – Posso ver os tickets?

Quinn estendeu o que segurava, o homem esticou a mão passando por cima enquanto os olhos desciam pelo corpo da loira antetamente, como se procura-se algo.

– Muito bem senhorita Fabray. – Sorriu para ela. – A senhorita está liberada, o planador é o de número 13. Boa viagem.

Quinn acenou despreocupadamente se afastando para olhar Rachel se adiantar. O homem franziu as sobrancelhas perfeitas enrugando o nariz que possuia poucas sardas.

– Perdão, mas a senhorita não pode prosseguir. – A voz assumiu um tom mais grave. – Os Agentes da Fundação estarão aqui em 40 segundos.

Quinn se adiantou rapidamente.

– Você está armada? – Viu os Agentes se aproximando por entre a multidão que ia se afastando rapidamente.

– É claro que estou. – Rachel retrucou retirando o casaco e o jogando na direção de Quinn, as duas armas ficaram expostas na altura de sua cintura enquanto uma faca se encontrava na bainha da calça fixada no cinto.

– Permaneça parada. – Ouviu a ordem levemente tremida.

Revirou os olhos, sempre mandavam os novatos para treinarem nos terminais.

– Berry. – A voz mais firme. – Abaixe essa arma moleque.

Rachel se virou lentamente vendo o homem asiático olhar severamente para um garoto obviamente recém-formado.

– Sairei da A1 a serviço. – Rachel ergueu o queixo. – Acompanhar a senhorita Fabray em uma viagem.

– Certo. – O homem acenou com a cabeça.

Rachel se virou para o homem ruivo e ergueu a mão direita o tocando o peito. A expressão do homem suavisou e ele sorriu.

– Perdão Agente Berry, a senhora pode passar. Boa viagem.

Rachel olhou para o asiático e acenou com a cabeça antes de se virar para Quinn e indicar para que ela entrasse.

– Seu casaco. – Quinn estendeu o agasalho.

Acomodaram-se no planador prendendo o cinto firmemente. Rachel olhou pela janela antes de acomodar a cabeça e relaxar.

– Partida em 5 minutos. – A voz femina anunciou, era a mesma do guichê. – Permaneçam sentados com os cintos de segurança durante todo o percurso. A viagem terá uma duração de 2h e 45mins.

– Foi você que construiu? – Rachel olhou para Quinn.

– Os planadores? – A loira virou o rosto para ela. – Não, nada nos terminais vem da Lacerta. Quem era o cara lá de trás?

– Mike Chang. – Rachel respondeu prontamente. – Fizemos treinamento juntos, ele acabou sendo responsavel pelo treinamento em campo dos recém-formados que chegam a A1.

– Pensei que vocês tinham uma Academia para isso.

– E temos, fica na A4. – A morena acenou com a cabeça enquanto fechava os olhos. – É uma zona afastada na verdade, não fica dentro da Área.

– Não? – A loira arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Não, é uma zona mais afastada que fora criada exclusivamente para o treinamento dos Agentes. Uma espécie de internato.

– Não sabia disso.

– A Fundação mantém isso como assunto… confidencial… coloquemos assim. – Rachel sorriu suavemente. – Imagina o que a população acharia disso? É perigoso de mais.

– Benjamim quer ser um Agente.

– Jura? – Encarou a loira, agora era a sua vez de estar surpresa. Ainda pensava em Benjamim e em Alexie como duas crianças. – Ele já tem idade?

– Daqui há alguns meses. – Quinn suspirou. – Alexie quer a Academia de Artes.

– Uau… - Rachel soltou uma risada baixa. – Seus pais devem estar amando isso.

– Minha mãe está tentando domar a Alexie enquanto meu pai ignora a existencia do Ben.

– E se não fosse assim não seria o seus pais. – Rachel resmungou amargamente.

Ouviram o leve apito que indicava que o planador iria partir. As duas se ajeitaram sentindo a partida em alta velocidade, logo perderam a gravidade.

– Quem constrói os planadores? – Rachel perguntou assim que o tranco inicial passou.

– A mesma empresa que criou os terminais. – Quinn respondeu dando de ombros. – E as Vias Expressas, tudo isso foi construído pela ND Corporation.

– Porque não vocês?

– Bem… Russel não aceitou a nossa proposta. – Quinn deu um sorriso debochado.

– Tudo é deles? – A morena arqueou as sobrancelhas escuras. – Os guichês, robôs, esteiras e todo o resto?

– Exatamente. – Fechou os olhos verdes. – O que era aquilo no seu braço? Hnn… eu vi hoje cedo, mas não tinha como… parar… para perguntar. É no braço direito na parte interna.

– A marca da Fundação. – Rachel respondeu. – É o que faz de mim uma Agente reconhecida e cada traço mostra o meu nível dentro da organização.

– Nunca vi nada parecido no meu pai.

– Ele cobre, muitos de nós cobrimos é a nossa forma de nos misturarmos a sociedade. – A morena explicava com calma. – É mais… prático.

– Hnnn… - Se olharam por alguns segundos, Quinn tinha os olhos quase fechados quando soltou um pequeno bocejo.

– Você deveria tentar dormir. – Rachel falou suave com um sorriso acolhedor.

Alex tinha uma marreta nas mãos e estava em um dos laboratórios subterrâneos. Estava de frente para uma massa branca e disforme.

– Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Santana estava entediada próxima a porta.

– Você já perguntou. – Alex retrucou.

– Você é tão espertinho. – O comentário sarcástico da Lopez. – Porque você e a Fabray nunca delegam funções?

– Nós delegamos funções. – Alex passou uma mão pela massa dura e áspera.

– Então porque não tem ninguém aqui? – Aumentou a voz abrindo os braços para da enfase ao eco que se formou.

– Tenho os meus motivos. – Deu dois passo para trás e marretou com força a proteção.

Como se fosse neve a proteção caiu revelando que no seu interior não havia nada além de um cilindro de metal.

– O que diabos é isso? – Santana arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Isso foi o que impediu a minha morte e a de Quinn naquele dia. – Largou a marreta pegando um pedaço grande e se aproximando de Santana. – Aqui.

Santana percebeu como era leve e aerado, apertou percebendo com era rígido.

– Repito… o que diabos é isso?

– Repito… foi o que salvou nossas vidas. – Alex sorriu com os dentes brilhantes. – Vamos apenas dizer que criamos uma espuma que quando acionada se solidifica criando essa crosta impenetrável que absorve todo o impacto.

– Mas você arrebentou isso com um marreta. – Santana ergueu a espuma. – Não é impenetravel.

– Eu sei. – Pegou a espuma das mãos da mulher. – Quero apresentar uma alternativa a Quinn.

– Alternativa?

– É… - Alex se aproximou do monte de espuma. – Essa espuma foi criada como uma proteção para transportes em geral, mas se eu conseguir ajustar a fórmula podemos fazer algo maior.

– Como vocês saíram de dentro do carro? – Santana se aproximou devagar.

– Apertando o mesmo botão que aciona a espuma. – Alex respondeu pegando um pequeno cilindro. – Ele desativa a espuma.

Ficaram em silencio enquanto Alex trabalhava e Santana observava atentamente. Ouviram o salto contra o piso.

– Senhor Pettyfer. – Emily o chamou educadamente. – O senhor tem um almoço na A2.

– Certo. – Alex respondeu com um resmungo. – Já estou subindo para sairmos, a senhorita irá me acompanhar. Me prepare um terno limpo e um casaco grosso como a senhorita já está ciente.

– É claro senhor, seu terno e agasalhados já estão separados desde ontem a noite. – A mulher se retirou rapidamente.

Santana deu um sorriso malicioso antes de limpar a garganta.

– Pettyfer.

– Hn? – Alex respondeu distraído.

– Você ou Fabray?

– O que tem? – Alex se votlou para ela limpando as mãos com um pano que havia retirado do bolso traseiro da calça. – Lacerta guarde tudo e limpe a espuma, por favor.

– É claro senhor, devo dizer que a minha senhora já está a caminho da A4.

– Excelente, almoçarei na A2 e retornarei assim que possível, enquanto isso a empresa está no seu controle. – Se pôs a andar na direção da saída. – Fale Lopez.

– Qual de vocês come a secretária?

– Nenhum dos dois. – Alex parou e se virou para encarar a latina. – Embora a Quinn tenha mais chances, pelo que sei ela tem uma boa inclinação para mulheres.

– Sério?

– O sorrisinho babaca que você está exibindo quer dizer que você se interessou? – Arqueou a sobrancelha direita, sorriu com o canto dos lábios. – Cuidado Lopez…

– Porque? – Santana o desafiou.

– Pelo que já ouvi ela é capaz de… como posso dizer? Ela pode literalmente te deixar de cama por um dia inteiro. – Alex piscou um dos olhos azuis soltando uma gargalhada. – Vamos Lopez, te pago uma bebida quem sabe com isso você tem ânimo para aguentar.

– Vá se foder Pettyfer. – Santana sibilou raivosamente.

– Uh… - Alex soltou uma gargalhada saindo do laboratório.

Quinn pegou o porta-lâminas no bolso do casaco, Rachel lhe olhou com o canto dos olhos.

– Novo tratamento? – A morena perguntou finalmente.

Estavam no carro a caminho da mansão Hindenburg, permaneceram em silencio desde que Quinn acordara ainda no planador.

–- Desenvolveram na tentativa de controlar a minha dor.

– E está funcionando? – Rachel estreitou os olhos quando um homem encurralou uma senhora.

– Razoavelmente. – Quinn deu de ombros. – O terminal da A4 é extremamente mal localizado.

O terminal da A4 se localizava no Distrito 2. As Áreas possuíam os seus Distritos sempre em um mesmo padrão.

O Distrito 1 era o cerne da Área, era onde estava a sua administração central, e os prédio de maior importância ou aqueles de maior poder aquisitivo. Também era onde a elite morava confortavelmente.

O Distrito 2 era a zona Industrial, o Distrito onde tudo era produzido em massa.

O Distrito 3 era a área residencial quase que exclusiva para a classe média, embora algumas pessoas da elite preferissem morar por lá.

O Distrito 4 era a zona de comércio, mercado negro em outras palavras.

E por fim o Distrito 5 era o mais pobre de todos e o mais atacado por Príons e Calabans.

Quinn pagou o pedágio para passarem para o Distrito 1, pegariam a Via Expressa na direção norte do Distrito.

Enfiou a mão dentro do casaco que usava puxando o aparelho fino e transparente. Deu um toques na suposta tela vendo algumas coisas surgirem.

– Alex foi para a A2. – Quinn resmungou. – Esqueci totalmente desse maldito almoço;

– Algo importante? – Rachel se interessou.

– Uma empresa que quer nos vender um novo programa. – Quinn respondeu distraidamente. – Algo sobre robôs domésticos.

– E vocês vão comprar?

– Hnn… creio que não, temos um projeto sobre isso. – Franziu as sobrancelhas claras. – Alex deve rejeitar a proposta gentilmente, até porque queremos vendes algumas peças para eles.

Rachel permaneceu quieta a observando.

– Qual o problema? – A morena indagou.

– Era para termos embarcado uma remessa de armamentos hoje pela manhã, mas elas não saíram do depósito.

– Você está considerando o fuso?

– Hnn… sim, era para terem sido enviadas um pouco antes de termos saído do meu apartamento. – Deu mais alguns toques antes de xingar. – Filho da mãe.

– O que foi?

– Russel negou o embarque. Porra Alex você tinha que ter resolvido isso antes de viajar. – Deu alguns comandos e guardou o aparelho.

– Se eu falar para você se acalmar só vai te irritar mais não é?

– É. – Fecgou os olhos recostando-se no banco.

Rachel suspirou, já conhecia aquele humor ácido que Quinn exibia às vezes.

A senhora que esperava por elas, no quintal de uma casa grande e arejada, era de estatura média e magra que exibia os cabelos brancos com orgulho. Os olhos eram azuis claros e profundos, a mulher pequena e de aparencia frágil vestia uma roupa de jardinagem sujas de terra.

Rachel deu um leve sorriso com a visão, saiu do carro enquanto Quinn acertava a corrida com o motorista. A morena descarregou as pequenas malas, viu pelo canto dos olhos a mulher se aproximar.

– Senhora Hindenburg. – Rachel acenou com a cabeça, era melhor manter uma distâcia respeitavel. – É um prazer revê-lo.

A senhora se aproximou estreitando os olhos. Rachel viu chegando, mas manteve-se parada até o tapa lhe acertar a bochecha.

– Ann! – Ouviu Quinn exclamar surpresa.

Ann Hindenburg ergueu a mão calando a neta antes de apontar um dedo para Rachel.

– Espero que você tenha uma excelente explicação Rachel Berry.


	7. Chapter 7

A cozinha espaçosa era ocupada por três mulheres sentadas a mesa, a empregada havia servido copos de chá gelado antes de voltar aos seus afazeres.  
– Russel? - Ann franziu as sobrancelhas. - Mas não faz sentido. Porque ele te mandaria para longe e depois ordenaria que você fizesse a segurança de Quinn.  
– Nisso nós três concordamos. - Rachel suspirou. - É insano.  
– Nem tanto. - Quinn se manifestou. - Ele anda insistindo para que eu me case com o Alex. Talvez ele ache que eu tenha perdido o interesse em mulheres.  
– Isso é típico do seu pai. - Ann se levantou pegando uma luva de cozinha. - Fiz os seus biscoitos favoritos querida. Rachel fiz alguns muffins para você.  
Quinn revirou os olhos diante da atitude da avó.  
– Seu pai e sua mãe parecem que ainda vivem nos anos 2000. - Ann resmungava tirando os biscoitos da assadeira e os colocando em uma travessa. - Ele ainda empurra a Frannie para o Alex ou essa honra é só sua?  
– Ele ainda tenta, mas ela se joga mesmo. - Quinn respondeu vendo Rachel tentar esconder o riso.  
– Diga ao Alex que ele está me devendo duas décadas do nosso último jogo de pôquer.  
– É claro. - Quinn revirou os olhos de novo. - Como está o jardim?  
– Uma porcaria. - A mulher resmungou pegando o prato de muffins já frios. - Não sei porquê diabos comecei essa história de jardinagem.  
– Porque o jardim era do vovô. - Quinn tomou um gole de chá enquanto a senhora pousava as travessas na mesa.  
– Seu avô levava jeito para isso, eu só sei matar as malditas plantas. - Olhou para as duas mulheres que olhavam hesitantes para as travessas. - Podem comer quem fez tudo foi Mary, vocês não perderam os dentes, não morreram envenenadas e nem de indigestão.  
As duas mulheres soltaram risadas enquanto a senhora piscava um dos olhos para a neta, mas os olhos azuis ficaram sérios ao fitarem a Berry.

–-

A Área 2 ficava onde um dia fora Moscou com sua arquitetura antiga e cores fortes e impactantes. O frio de -15C era até confortável se comparado ao de -50C durante o inverno, a parte estranha da A2 era que a cidade era uma cidade fantasma. As pessoas não se aventuravam nas ruas, o transporte era feito principalmente por trens. Os prédios na superfície funcionavam normalmente, mas se as pessoas não saiam as ruas então como a Área funcionava? Simples. A Área 2 era uma cidade subterrânea.  
Grandes galerias foram construídas abaixo da terra, e dentro delas a cidade se erguia e fervilhava. Restaurantes, prédios menores, bares, museus, teatros, instituições de ensino, tudo se encontrava ali. Os prédios que funcionavam do lado de fora possuíam uma ligação direta com o subterrâneo. Os trens circulavam entre os Distritos entrando e saindo do subterrâneo. A A2 era o centro nervoso da arte desse novo mundo. Tudo era ornamentado ricamente e detalhadamente, um prazer para os olhos.  
Alex estava olhando pela janela do trem, tinham uma cabine privativa no trem que seguia veloz pelos trilhos. A cabine era toda revestida por painéis de madeira e o chão por um felpudo e confortável tapete. Santana estava sentada de frente para ele enquanto Emily estava acomodada ao lado do chefe.  
– Qual foi o motivo? - Alex mantinha a voz baixa e séria.  
– Não nos foi comunicado. - Emily respondeu revirando uma pequena bolinha de metal que segurava. - Apenas negaram o embarque.  
– Hn - Alex mastigou a língua. - Perfeito.  
O terminal do distrito1 se aproximava, levantaram-se prontos para sair. As galerias eram climatizadas para se manter uma temperatura agradável. Alex arrumou a gravata, sentia o sangue quente ensurdeceder seus ouvidos pela raiva latente que sentia.  
– Mande Lacerta averiguar a situação. - Ordenou enquanto andavam pelo corredor do trem até a saída mais próxima. - E reserve o nosso vôo de volta, quero voltar para a A1 assim que terminarmos este almoço.  
– Já está feito senhor.  
Alex soltou uma risada rouca.  
– Emily deixe de ser tão eficiente. - Sorriu mostrando os dentes brancos. - Quero resolver tudo antes do almoço na verdade.  
– O senhor deseja almoçar no planador então? - Emily revirou a bolinha entre os dedos.  
– De preferência. - Viraram uma esquina. - Uma bebida e uma negativa.  
– Ela vai insistir.  
– Não quero saber. - Alex sorriu para uma moça que passava. - Lopez, talvez você seja necessária.  
– Hn? - Santana estava atrás dos dois.  
– Corcoran é a CEO da Mirnyy e geralmente ela está com o seu cachorrinho treinado. - Alex explicava, já estavam próximos ao restaurante. - Dizem as más línguas que eles tem um caso e que o rapaz possui o dedo nervoso.  
– Hn. - Santana acenou mesmo que ele não visse. - Entendo. Corcoran?  
– Exatamente. - Emily lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.  
Entraram no restaurante e logo foram recebidos pela recepcionista, os casacos foram removidos, menos o de Santana que preferiu ficar com o sobretudo.  
– Shelby Corcoran. - Alex sorriu para a atendente.  
A mulher de traços orientais lhe sorriu e os guiou pelo restaurante até um reservado.  
– A senhora Corcoran ainda não chegou, mas os senhores podem esperar. - Indicou as cadeiras. - O que desejam como aperitivo?  
– Vodca. - Alex se manifestou puxando uma cadeira para Emily. - Duas doses e uma caneca de Kvas.  
A mulher se retirou e Santana prontamente se posicionou contra a parede.  
– Por favor. - Alex puxou uma cadeira, olhava para a Agente com um sorriso gentil. - Sente-se.  
– Eu não sento e não bebo em serviço.  
– Por favor, apenas uma dose. Prefiro que não fique um clima hostil. - Alex insistiu sorrindo. - Uma dose de vodca para esquentar.  
Santana revirou os olhos aceitando a cadeira que ele oferecia.  
– Acho que não poderemos almoçar na volta. - Emily avisou enquanto olhava para uma das paredes. - Não existem vôos disponíveis com almoço.  
– Então comemos aqui mesmo. - Alex deu de ombros. - Quinn já deu notícias?  
– Já chegou na casa da senhora Hindengurg.  
Santana estreitou os olhos observando Emily atentamente, a serviçal entrou com as bebidas as servindo para seus respectivos donos.  
Alex ergueu o copo para Santana lhe piscando um dos olhos azuis antes de virar a dose. A queimação instantânea da vodca forte entranto pelo seu sistema.  
– Uma dose. - Alex balbuciou. - Juro que essa porra ainda vai matar um.  
Santana respirou fundo mantendo a compostura, seus olhos presos em Emily.  
– Não gosto de vodca. - Emily respondeu a pergunta muda de Santana distraidamente.  
– Hn - Santana resmungou virando a própria dose.  
Alex revirou os olhos disfarçadamente, ouviram a batida leve na porta e rapidamente se levantaram. Pela porta entrou uma mulher de silhueta bem definida pelo vestido, os cabelos escuros com leves ondas desciam pelas costas eretas com sua postura impecável. O rosto anguloso com o nariz relativamente avantajado e os olhos escuros penetrantes e sedutores.  
Alex sorriu charmoso se aproximando da mulher ignorando o homem que estava parafo atrás dela.  
– Senhora Corcoran. - Alex a segurou pela mão erguendo-a até os lábios. - É sempre um deleite vê-la.  
– Sempre tão galante Alex. - A senhora Corcoran deu um leve sorriso. - Agora o que eu já lhe disse sobre me chamar de "Senhora Corcoran"?  
– Perdão Shelby. - Alex se afastou puxando uma cadeira para ela. - Por favor.  
– Obrigada querido. - Shelby se aproximou correndo a mão pelo rosto dele.  
– Por favor, me traga três doses de uísque, uma taça de vinho branco e outra caneca de Kva. - Alex se dirigiu a serviç estava ciente do clima tenso que se instalara na sala, sutilmente abriu o sobretudo que usava sentindo a lâmina fria com os dedos. Alex e Shelby flertavam descaradamente ignorando o homem que havia se sentado ao lado da mulher de frente para Santana. Os olhos castanhos, os cabelos desalinhados, o ar superior como se todos naquele ambiente não passassem de nada além do chão em que ele pisava. Santana sabia bem quem ele era, já havia o encontrado em algumas poucas situações. E o fato de que os olhos dele captaram seu movimento lhe deixaram tensa.  
Ele era alguns anos mais velho e havia se formado na Academia, mas se tornará um mercenário logo após se formar. Aquilo precisava chegar a Rachel. Jesse St'James não era qualquer um.  
– Querida. - Alex correu a ponta da língua pelo lábio inferior. - Eu gostaria que tivéssemos essa conversa antes do almoço.  
– Eu havia pensado em almoçarmos e deixarmos os negócios para depois em um lugar mais íntimo.  
Alex sorriu com uma leve malícia antes de inclinar a cabeça para Emily esperando a assistente se manifestar, o que foi prontamente atendido.  
– Temos que retornar a A1 para que o senhor possa resolver o problema do embarque. - Emily possuía um tom macio e calmo.  
– Viu querida, não posso. - Alex se inclinou segurando a mão de Shelby. - Tivemos um pequeno problema com a Fundação.  
– Quinn não pode resolver? - Shelby arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
– Ela viajou para a A4. - Alex se afastou sutilmente quando a serviçal entrou com as bebidas. - Mas é óbvio que você já sabe disso.  
– Óbvio? - Pegou a taça de vinho tomando um pequeno gole.  
– Bem - Alex sorriu tomando um gole de uísque. - Não vamos ser hipócritas  
– Não estou entendendo. - Shelby se recostou contra a cadeira.  
Santana mantinha seus olhos colados nos de Jesse que não haviam abandonado os dela desde o movimento que havia pegado.  
– Você vigia bem de perto a sua "filha". - Tomou mais um gole do destilado. - Ela acompanhou a Quinn até a A4.  
Shelby se moveu olhando para Jesse, o homem se mexeu desconfortável.  
– Eu não sabia disso. - A voz de Shelby saiu cantada. - Achei que Rachel estivesse na A3 como me fora informado.  
Alex deu um pequeno sorriso antes de tomar outro gole.  
– Não entendo Shelby. - O homem loiro tinha a calma empregada em seus movimentos. Era como uma valsa, onde um vacila-se o outro iria tomar o controle. - Porquê vigia-la e não manter contato?  
– Isso querido é algo privado. - O sorriso de Shelby morreu, Alex abriu um sorriso com os lábios.  
A serviçal bateu na porta a entreabrindo.  
– Prontos para pedir?  
– Ah eu estou. - Alex sorriu com os dentes brancos e os olhos fixos em Shelby.

–-

Quinn estava sentada em uma espreguiçadeira no deck que havia atrás da casa. Observava o lago que o avô havia mandado construir e os peixes que passeavam lá embaixo. Tomou um gole de chá gelado fechando os olhos demoradamente.  
– Eu me lembro de quando você era pequena e adorava pescar com o seu avô.  
Quinn deu um pequeno suspiro se virando para olhar a avó que se aproximava a passos lentos. Ann parou ao lado da neta olhando o lago com um olhar saudosista.  
– Então - Quinn olhou para o copo. - Quer começar agora ou  
– Vou esperar você terminar o chá não quero que você se engasgue.  
– Vovó  
– Agora eu sou "vovó"? - Ann arqueou uma sobrancelha. - No que você está pensando Quinn? Ela te deixou.  
– E se a história do meu pai for verdade? - A loira se levantou encarando a senhora.  
– Quinn ela sumiu por mais de cinco anos. - Ann rebateu. - Eu concordo que o seu pai é retardado o suficiente para acreditar que você agora se interessa por homens ou que você a odeie tanto ao ponto de nunca mais ter nada com ela, mas  
– Mas o que? - Quinn se afastou segurando os cabelos da nuca, bateu o copo na mesa contra a mesa derramando um pouco de seu conteúdo. - Porra.  
– Ela não é mais a mesma. Ela mudou e passou por coisas que nunca iremos imaginar.  
– Pare de achar que eu não sei de tudo isso. - Quinn se voltou para ela, a senhora se manteve parada. - Pare de achar que eu ignoro os últimos cinco anos, nunca vou ignorar ou esquecer, mas também não posso ignorar a reação do meu corpo quando ela está perto. É. Olhar para ela me irrita sim, me deixa com raiva por tudo que passei, mas ela também consegue me acalmar. E isso também me irrita, pelo tamanho do controle que ela tem em mim, mas é a primeira vez em anos que eu consigo relaxar.  
Ann se sentou em um banco de madeira maciça olhando a neta andar de um lado para outro gesticulando freneticamente.  
– Foda-se se foi o meu pai. - Deu as costas para a senhora. - Que ele tenha entrado lá em casa. Foda-se que ele ferrou com tudo. Não vou deixar ninguém se meter nessa história e isso inclui a senhora.  
– E quando o trabalho dela acabar? E ela for para outro lugar? - Ann arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Por que isso é um trabalho.  
Quinn aprumou os ombros erguendo o queixo. Silêncio foi a resposta.

–-

Rachel estava encarando o vidro que exibia a tela da Fundação. Ouviu Quinn entrar no quarto.  
– Santana está com o Alex. - Informou sem desgrudar os olhos da tela. - Eles estão voltando para a A1.  
– Ok. - Resmungou se largando na cama escondendo o rosto com o braço.  
Rachel franziu as sobrancelhas se desconectando do sistema, se virou para ela.  
– Conversaram? - Se aproximou da cama.  
– Unhum  
Rachel acariciou o abdômen de Quinn por cima da camisa.  
– Conversa boa ou conversa ruim?  
– Ruim.  
– Vai ficar me respondendo com uma palavra?  
– Sim.  
Rachel rolou os olhos se deitando ao lado dela.  
Perguntas se acumulavam e respostas não eram dadas, ignorar aquilo que está bem na sua frente pode evitar uma briga, mas é apenas no momento. O problema de verdade continua existindo como se fosse um fantasma baforejando em seu pescoço.  
Quinn tirou o braço do rosto e o abaixou pegando a mão de Rachel. Os dedos se entrelaçaram com firmeza.  
– Discutimos. - Quinn sussurrou. - Alex está bem?  
– Está, embora eu não sei se quero saber porque vocês mantêm contato com a Shelby.  
– São apenas negócios. - Quinn retrucou virando o rosto para ela. - Apenas negócios.  
– Porquê com ela?  
– Foi a primeira que se dispôs a fazer negócio conosco. - Quinn fechou os olhos. - Óbvio que foi por sua causa, mas mesmo assim não podíamos negar.  
– Eu entendo. - Rachel respondeu com um suspiro. - Não gosto, mas entendo.  
– Eles já estão voltando? - Quinn franziu as sobrancelhas.  
– Já. - Rachel virou o rosto para ela, os narizes se chocaram de leve.  
Quinn ajeitou-se dando um beijo suave nos lábios da morena. Se encaram em silêncio.  
– Posso confessar que estou com medo? - Rachel sussurrou.  
– Eu sei. - Quinn se virou ficando de bruços. - Também estou, o nosso medo provém do fato de que sabemos que devemos conversar, mas não queremos porque sabemos que o resultado dessa conversa pode nos afastar.  
– Já disse que amo a sua inteligência?  
Rachel ficou de lado acariciando os cabelos claros, descendo pelo trapézio, ouviu o suspiro enquanto descia a mão até a base da coluna erguendo a camisa com a ponta dos dedos.  
Quinn sentiu a pele se arrepiar enquanto a ponta dos dedos acariciavam a linha de sua coluna. Gemeu baixinho sentindo a boca quente na curva de sua lombar.  
– Quinn. Ouviram o bater na porta.  
Rachel ajeitou a blusa da loira, que socava o colchão, colocou um beijo no meio das costas da mulher e se levantou. A morena abriu a porta encontrando Ann.  
– Vamos caçar. A senhora estendeu duas armas para Rachel.

–-

Alex entrou pelas portas largas do segundo prédio principal da Área1. Tinha chegado e ido direto para ele, ignorou a recepção e se encaminhou direto para o elevador. Havia dispensado Emily a mandando retornar a empresa. Santana o seguia em silêncio. Saiu no ultimo andar, era uma ante-sala ampla com carpete azul escuro e paredes claras, a mulher sentada atrás da pesada mesa de madeira tinha uma postura rígida. Rígida de mais.  
– Senhor? Ela era linda, Alex revirou os olhos, aquela maldita perfeição robótica lhe irritava por vezes.  
Alex a ignorou empurrando as portas com força e entrando sozinho na sala, Santana havia parado na ante-sala.  
– Exijo uma explicação. Rosnou encarando Russel.  
Russel estava encostado em sua cadeira olhando para Alex como se ele fosse um objeto interessante que talvez ele compra-se. O escritório possuía o mesmo carpete azul e as paredes claras e lá bem no centro a marca da Fundação. A mesma marca que todo Agente tinha tatuado na parte internar do braço, e por mera curiosidade também era o mesmo padrão com o qual os distritos se arrumavam nas Áreas. Eram cinco círculos circunscritos em ordem crescente de dentro para fora formando um formato de alvo.  
– Posso saber o porquê da indelicadez para entrar no meu escritório? O Fabray se recostou na cadeira jogando o corpo para trás.  
– No momento em que eu souber o porquê da sua falta de profissionalismo em barrar a carga de armas que iriamos mandar. Alex se aproximou, a expressão séria e o corpo tenso.  
Russel jogou o corpo para trás mais uma vez cruzando as mãos a grente do corpo.  
– Porque eu não quero mais as suas armas. Russel respondeu friamente.  
– Temos a concessão da Área1 e da Área4 por mais 19 anos, você não pode negar o envio. Alex se curvou apoiando as mãos espalmadas contra a madeira. A concessão não pode ser revogada.  
– Há não ser que em uma clausula esteja escrito que diante de um caso excepcional a concessão seja revogada.  
– E qual seria o caso excepcional? Alex manteve uma calma quase irônica.  
– A minha vontade. Russel deu de ombros. Acho que isso é algo excepcional, não acha meu caro Hudson?  
Alex se endireitou ouvindo a risada baixa que vinha do canto esquerdo.  
Ele era alto, um pouco mais alto do que Alex, o terno cinza se ajustava ao corpo levemente fora de forma. Os cabelos escuros, o rosto sem barba que lhe conferia um ar jovem de mais e os olhos castanhos pequenos e calculistas.  
– A ND Corporation irá assumir a concessão das Áreas. De todas as Áreas.  
– Todas as Áreas? Alex estreitou os olhos. Taigã não vai permitir isso.  
– Quem manda sou eu. Russel inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Eu comando as quatro Áreas e o que eu decido será cumprido.  
– Você não é Deus. Alex rosnou se voltando para o Fabray.  
– Fui escolhido por ele para guiar o que restou de nossa civilização. Deus me escolheu. Russel apertou um botão na lateral da mesa. Agora saia.  
As portas se abriram e Santana entrou com dois homens. Ela pôs a mão no braço de Pettyfer que se mexeu contra a sua vontade.

–-

Quinn resmungou sentindo a arma em suas mãos.  
– Não acredito. Resmungou.  
Ann rolou os olhos diante dos resmungos da neta, fez um movimento com o pulso como se acelera-se uma moto. O cano duplo da arma girou em seu eixo, a senhora a ergueu e mirou em um Príon que passava longe do muro de contenção.  
– Aha! A senhora gritou. Mais um. Agora sim, odeio aquele maldito jardim, foi para isso que eu nasci.  
– Matar seres que já não estão vivos e que gostam de comer carne humana? Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha.  
– Exatamente. Ann sorriu tomando um gole de seu cantil.  
– Vinho? Quinn mantinha a sobrancelha arqueada.  
– Quer? Ann ofereceu a neta.  
Quinn bufou se levantando. Rachel subia a escada para onde elas estavam. O "muro" de contenção era uma forte muralha de aço com postos de observação a cada 20 metros.  
– Acredita nisso? - Quinn gesticulou para a arma. - Minha própria avó usa as armas da concorrência.  
– Seu avô me deu essas armas. - Ann se defendeu.  
– Jura? - Quinn tinha um toque de deboche na voz. - Porquê se não me engano essas armas são do novo modelo.  
– Não tenho culpa se prefiro as deles. - Ann murmurou com um rolar de olhos. - Melhor equilíbrio e muito mais ágil para recarregar. Quinn apertou os olhos na direção da avó, sentiu os dedos de Rachel seguem seu queixo o virando para a morena antes dos lábios macios tocarem os seus e a mordidinha sutil em seu lábio inferior.  
– Ela tem razão. - Rachel se afastou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios e um piscar de olhos. - Suas armas tem um coice muito forte.  
Quinn rolou os olhos com um muxoxo.  
– Vou mandar balancear e ver isso do tranco. - Quinn se apoiou na mureta de proteção e cruzou os braços.  
Rachel pegou a arma que Quinn abandonara sobre o banco e se postou contra o muro, esperava que algum Príon aparecesse.  
– Teremos visitas para o jantar. - Ann anunciou descontraidamente.  
Quinn sentiu o perigo daquelas palavras se infiltrarem pela sua espinha.  
Rachel notou a rigidez da loira, mas manteve-se calada fingindo prestar atenção nos escombros do que um dia fora uma cidade. Os Príons geralmente ficavam em cidades fantasmas, embora tivessem implodido os prédios mais próximos as Áreas, as cidades permaneciam.  
– Quem? - O falso interesse de Quinn era mal dissimulado.  
– Rosalinda. - Ann apertou os olhos observando o horizonte. - Ela virá com uma espécie de guarda-costas.  
– Mercenário a senhora quis dizer. - Quinn resmungou irritada.  
Ann deu de ombros, olhou para Rachel com o canto dos olhos.  
– Eu tentei que Quinn e Rosalinda namorassem. - A senhora Hindengurg falou casualmente. - Sabia Rachel? Rosalinda é bonita, de boa família e inteligente as duas tem muito haver e formam um belo casal. Funcionária se Quinn não estivesse com tanto medo de compromisso.  
Rachel apertava a arma com força, seus dedos brancos eram um indicativo disso. Um Príon apareceu. Rachel errou o tiro.  
– Opa - Ann sorriu sonsamente. - Sinto muito querida, acho que você perdeu essa.

–-

Quinn se apoiava na janela olhando as estrelas que já estavam altas brilhando palidamente contra o negrume da noite. A lua minguante mal iluminava o quintal, sentiu as mãos pequenas serpentearem sua cintura com um aperto forte.  
– Me desculpa por hoje cedo. - A loira murmurou. - Ela apenas está te provocando.  
Rachel afastou os cabelos loiros do pescoço pálido distribuído beijos pequenos na base do pescoço. Quinn assoprou o ar de seus pulmões com força quando os dentes roçaram contra a sua pele, as mãos espalmadas contra seu abdômen pressionando os corpos. Os dedos rastreavam o corpo por cima da camisa fina que Quinn usava roçando nos seios firmes da loira.  
Puxou a camisa para fora do corpo esguio deixando o tronco nu, arrastou o nariz pelo trapézio sentindo o cheiro, enquanto os lábios roçavam pela pele sentindo os arrepios. Quinn segurou as mãos de Rachel se virando para encara-la, a morena livrou uma das mãos empurrando Quinn contra a janela.  
– Minha. - Rachel murmurou, seus olhos desafiavam Quinn a dizer o contrário. - Você é minha.  
Tomou a boca rosada de Quinn com fome, hora sugava os lábios hora os mordendo, sentiu a mão fina se enfiar pelos cabelos grossos e escuros os agarrando com força e como resposta suas mãos apostavam a cintura da loira.  
Quinn deslizou uma das mãos pelas costas de Rachel até agarrar a bunda macia, redonda e firme com força afundando seus dedos contra a carne. Puxava Rachel contra o seu corpo pressionando os quadris, uma mão se fechou sobre o seu pescoço pálido e fez uma leve pressão.  
– Quieta. - Mordeu rudemente o lábio inferior da loira.  
Rachel se afastou virando o rosto para o lado ouvindo com atenção.  
– Pelo amor de Deus. - Quinn murmurou frustrada. - De novo não.  
– Chegaram. - Rachel assoprou contra os lábios inchados e vernelhos.  
Quinn rosnou jogando a cabeça para trás, arregalou os olhos abafando o gemido quando Rachel mordeu o bico saliente de um dos seus seios ainda protegidos pelo sutiã.  
– Tira a calça. - Rachel sussurrou abrindo o bendito sutiã.  
Uma batida na porta.  
– Quinn. - Ann chamou.  
– Já vamos descer. - Quinn grunhiu tentando manter a voz estável.  
Sua calça e a calcinha foram para o chão.  
– Elas já chegaram. - Ann insistiu. - Rosalinda perguntou por você.  
Os olhos de Rachel queimaram com um fogo excitante antes de abocanhar um dos seios de Quinn enquanto torcia o bico do outro habilmente entre os dedos.  
– Já vamos. - Quinn engasgou.  
– Querida está tudo bem?  
– Unhum  
Quinn agarrou os cabelos de Rachel, sua testa franzida e a boca entreaberta deixando os gemidos mudos saírem.  
– Vem. - Rachel tinha um tom de voz rouco. - Quero você na cama.  
Quinn estava envolvida naquela atmosfera que a morena havia criado, o cheiro das duas se misturando lhe embriagava. O coração martelava em sua caixa torácica como um martelo na madeira, sentia o sangue bombeando e a pressão em seus ouvidos. Deixou a morena lhe sentar na cama enquanto ela retirava as roupas calmamente, Quinn lambeu os lábios engolindo em seco. Rachel caminhou até a cabeceira da cama ajeitando os travesseiros lentamente apenas para torturar a loira. Se sentou recostando-se e ergueu a mão chamando Quinn provocativamente.  
– Vem pro meu colo vem.  
A loira lambeu os lábios, rodou o pescoço, pôs os joelhos no colchão e rastejou até a morena. Gemeu se acomodando no colo da Berry, as mãos pequenas agarraram os quadris da loira. A Fabray se prendeu no pescoço moreno enquanto seus quadris remexiam, esfregando-se contra a morena. Os cabelos claros se agarravam a pele suada e rosada, a cabeça jogada para trás deixava o pescoço livre para os ataques da morena e o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes tentando abafar os gemidos.  
Rachel engoliu um dos seios sugando forte, Quinn estremeceu, Rachel ergueu uma das mãos segurando a nuca da loira a trazendo para se esconder em seu pescoço moreno e suado.  
– Senti falta do teu corpo estremecendo assim. - Sussurrou, a loira se agarrou ainda mais nela aumentando o ritmo de seus quadris. - Do teu corpo gostoso, do teu cheiro e do teu gozo.  
Quinn deixou um gemido estrangulado sair.  
– Goza pra mim? - Rachel sussurrou, mordeu a orelha de Quinn. - Goza.  
A língua quente se arrastou pelo pescoço pálido antes dos dentes se cravarem na pele. Esse simples gesto fez o corpo de Quinn estremecer violentamente, as contrações em seu ventre lhe provocando espasmos prazerosos e os gemidinhos finos que lhe escapavam.  
Rachel mordia o lábio respirando forte sentindo o corpo da loira receber todo aquele prazer. Beijava os ombros e o pescoço de Quinn com calma tentando controlar o próprio desejo.  
– Temos que descer. - Rachel sussurrou deslizando as mãos pelas costas suadas.  
Quinn a beijou na boca com calma puxando o rosto da morena com as mãos.  
– Mais tarde. - Rachel sussurrou de olhos fechados sentindo o hálito de Quinn em seu rosto. - Mais tarde você faz o que quiser comigo. Promete?  
– Prometo. - Quinn sussurrou mordendo o lábio da Agente. - A noite toda.  
Rachel franziu as sobrancelhas soltando um gemido baixo.  
– Não usa o uniforme da Fundação não. - Quinn sussurrou. - E nem as armas.  
– Por quê? - Rachel abriu os olhos escuros.  
– Não quero uma Agente do meu lado essa noite. - Quinn deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios cheios.  
– E o que você quer? - Rachel perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.  
Quinn se curvou sussurrando no ouvido da morena algo que lhe causou um sorriso meigo.


End file.
